


Pretty in Pink

by italianice15



Series: Bucky x Tony [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Language, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianice15/pseuds/italianice15
Summary: Bucky has a crush on his roommate, Tony. There’s a few problems, though. No one knows he’s bi and his friends hate Tony.





	1. Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 
> 
> If you don’t like boys in lingerie, then don’t go any further. If you do, then keep going. 
> 
> If you’re sensitive to cursing/offensive language or misuse of alcohol, proceed with caution.

It was a lazy Saturday morning in Bucky’s dorm. It was raining outside so, instead of going to the beach, he and his friends opted to stay inside and play video games. In the other bedroom across the hall, classic rock could barely be heard, but apparently it was enough to annoy Steve.

“Why does he play his music so damn loud? It’s not even good music.”, Steve sneered.

Truthfully, Bucky was a fan of Tony’s music taste. However, for the sake of not having to listen to Steve bitch and moan, he shrugged and agreed that the music was, indeed, too loud and sucked.

“Maybe he could play it as loud as he wanted back home in his mansion.”, Sam suggested heatedly. Most, if not all, of Bucky’s friends seemed to have a personal vandetta with Tony. 

Tony was a rich kid, true. He was a Stark, after all. His father owned Stark Interprises, Tony was his one and only heir. Tony was swimming in money, but if you didn’t know him, then one: you probably lived under a rock, and two: you never would have know he was the son of a billionaire.

Bucky wasn’t completely numbed to the childish insults toward his roommate - and crush - though, so he occasionally came to Tony’s rescue in the guise of his friends being total morons.

“If you hate him so much, then why do you insist that we stay here like there’s nowhere else to go? We could go to Steve and Sam’s place, we could go to Clint and Natasha’s place.”, Bucky prompted, not taking his eyes off the tv screen as he kicked Clint’s ass in Mario Kart.

“Your tv’s the biggest.”, Sam answered.

“Yeah, but it used to be Tony’s. He got a new one and gave this one to me.”, Bucky answered smugly. Sam rolled his eyes and squinted at the tv as if it had wronged him.

“Whatever. Giving you one tv doesn’t make up for the fact that he’s a dickhead.”, Clint said, leaning his entire body to the left like it would help him in the game somehow.

Bucky decided not to press any further. The Tony he knew and the Tony his friends thought they knew were completely different people. He picked and chose his battles and this wasn’t one he felt too keen on fighting. 

—

Bucky got back from his classes Monday evening soaked from the rain. He dripped water on the floor beneath him when he walked in. His shirt stuck to him and his jacket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Tony, as helpful as he was, got him a towel to help him dry off. 

Bucky insisted that he could dry himself off without assistance, but Tony was adamant that he could help. Having Tony’s hands on him, or barely on him, did strange things to Bucky’s dick. Before he popped a boner in front of him, Bucky shucked his jacket off and handed it to Tony.

“If you want to help, then take this to the washing machine. I’m gonna take a shower.”, Bucky disappeared into the bathroom after getting a change of clothes. 

—

Another Saturday rolled around to find Tony and Bucky doing chores. Tony had a strange obsession with the laundry - Bucky was never allowed to switch the clothes from washer to dryer or to fold them when they came out. 

“I like doing laundry.”, Tony said.

“Nobody likes laundry that much.”, Bucky joked. 

Bucky spent his time sweeping or doing dishes. Still, he teased Tony about his supposed laundry obsession.

“I mean, if you’re washing jizz socks or something, you can put them in a separate load and I won’t have to touch them.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about. You touching my jizz socks. You caught me, Bucky.”

Bucky left the part out where he wanted to tell Tony that he wanted to touch his actual jizz. Best not to ruin the tentative friendship he had with his roommate. 

—

It was midnight when a thunderstorm of biblical proportions decided to sit right on top of their college campus. Bucky didn’t mind the rain, but the thunder kept him awake. When he was up this late, he always got hungry, so he got up to walk to the vending machine in the hall of the dormatory. He came back with two bags of chips and a coke.

He didn’t see Tony sitting by the window when he left, so he almost shit his pants when a flash of lightning illuminated the smaller man sitting on the couch. 

“Holy shit, Tony! You scared the fuck outta me.”, Bucky jumped. 

“Sorry, I was just looking at the rain.”, Tony apologized. 

Bucky sat down next to Tony and watched the lightning flash above the skyline of the city miles away. It was a nice view, he had to admit, but he liked the one beside him much better. 

Tony was in long, plaid pajama pants and an old Guns ‘N Roses t-shirt. Then Bucky thought he noticed something strange. Maybe it was the light, or lack thereof, but it looked like something blue and lacy was peaking up above the waistband of Tony’s pants.

A crack of thunder caught Bucky’s attention. When he tried to look back at what he thought he saw, Tony had adjusted himself so that his shirt fell over it. Bucky didn’t think of it again. Well, that was a lie. He went back to bed that night thinking of Tony in silk panties, because maybe he had a thing for lingerie, but he knew there was no way in hell that Tony Stark would be caught dead in little lacy underwear.

—

The first time Bucky met Howard and Maria Stark was mid-October. Maria wanted to see how Tony was doing during his first semester away from home for college and Howard was, unfortunately, dragged along for the ride.

“I know this isn’t like those classes you took online. Have you been eating well? Sleeping when you’re supposed to? Have you taken your medicine?”

Bucky could hear them in the main room from his room. He smiled at how Maria worried over her son. It must have been nice to be an only child. Being the second of four left a lot to be desired. Especially when the other three were louder and more prone to hair-pulling. 

“Yes, mom.”, Tony answered, knowing that Bucky could hear them and blushing in embarrassment.

“Your grades?”, Howard arches an eyebrow.

“Straight A’s, just like always.”, Tony huffed.

Howard said nothing, didn’t even nod toward Tony in congratulations for his hard work. Maria, on the other hand, kissed Tony’s cheek and hugged him tight.

“My son will be the smartest man alive. I knew that when you went into high school and you were only ten that you’d do great things.”

“He’s supposed to, he’s a Stark.”, Howard spat, completely invalidating Maria’s excitement. 

Bucky knew then that he didn’t like Howard. Not that it mattered, as he’d never meet the man personally, but the feeling still lingered. Now he sort of understood how Steve and the rest of them could hate Tony without ever having met him. Except, Howard was actually an asshole and Tony was the total opposite.

—

Natasha, one of Bucky’s friends, threw a massive Halloween party at a house she somehow acquired outside the city. Tony stayed behind to watch cheesy scary movies with his friends, Rhodey and Bruce. 

Tony’s phone started vibrating on the end table. Bucky’s name showed up on the screen, so Tony answered.

“Hello.”

“Tony.”

“You’re not Bucky.”, Tony thought aloud as he was met with a feminine voice he didn’t recognize.

“No, I’m his friend. Bucky came to my party and he’s passed out on the floor. Nobody’s safe to drive, so can you come get him?”, Natasha’s speech was sort of slurred, but she was clearly coherent enough to be concerned for her friend’s safety.

“Yeah, I’m on my way.”, Tony stood up to get his keys. He hung up after he got the address to the house and went to the door.

“Where are you going?”, Rhodey asked.

“My roommate passed out at a party and I have to go pick him up.”

“Want us to come with you?”, Bruce asked.

“Yeah, I guess so. I can’t drag his heavy ass into his room by myself.”

The three left for Natasha’s party. When they got there, music was blasting from the speakers, people were either drinking and dancing on tabletops in varying stages of dress or passed out on the floor like Bucky. 

“There he is.”, Tony pointed. Bruce and Rhodey could barely hear Tony speak, even though he was yelling at the top of his lungs. 

The lights were dimmed, so they couldn’t see where they were walking.

“I just stepped in puke.”, Bruce grimaced. 

When they got to Bucky, Tony grabbed him by the underarms and Rhodey got him by the legs. Bruce cleared a path, which involved moving people and furniture. In the car, Bucky started moving around in the back seat next to Bruce.

“Well, at least we know he’s not dead.”

“Roll the window down and stick his head out. I don’t want him throwing up in my car.”

“Tony, you’re crazy just for bringing a Maserati anywhere near a place where someone might throw up.”, Rhodey played. 

Thankfully, Bucky didn’t throw up, but there were a few moments where Tony was worried for the exterior of his car.

—

Rhodey and Bruce left after they dragged Bucky to his room and put him on the bed. In the glow of his desk light, Tony could see that Bucky’s clothes were filthy. There was no way that Tony could, in good conscience, leave Bucky to stew in whatever the fuck was on his clothes.

“C’mon, Bucky. Sit up for me.”, Tony pushed Bucky upwards. 

“Mmmm...”, Bucky mumbled something, but complied as best he could. He even kept his arms raised when Tony took his shirt off and replaced it with a nice, clean muscle shirt. The pants were a different story, though.

“Lift your ass, Barnes.”, Tony grunted in frustration. He was tempted to leave Bucky in his nasty jeans and go to bed. Bucky ended up gathering enough energy to throw one leg off the side of the bed and that was it. So, without bringing his boxers with them, Tony removed Bucky’s jeans and tossed them in the laundry basket. 

“You sleep in your boxers, right?”

His response was a loud snore.

Next on the list of things to do to make sure Bucky didn’t die in his sleep was to roll him on his side. It was much easier said than done, as Bucky kept rolling on his back. Tony ended up taking the couch cushions and shoving them behind Bucky so he’d stay still. He put a trashcan by the bed in case Bucky had to vomit. Finally, because Tony was secretly a saint, he put a bottle of Ibuprofen and a bottle of water on Bucky’s night stand. 

“Goodnight, you little party animal.”, Tony left the door cracked open and he went to his own room. 

Tony got ready for bed, shucking his clothes off and going to his dresser for pajamas. He stopped in front of his mirror and observed what he saw. Every piece of hair that wasn’t an eyelash, eyebrow, or on top of his head was either shaven or waxed. Smooth - just the way he liked it. His dark eyes drifted to the only article of clothing left on his body. A pair of white silk panties with pink roses. He turned every which way to see how he looked in them, like he was second guessing that morning’s choice. 

Tony had almost zero self confidence. What he managed to conjure up was in the mirror dressed in the finest panties money could buy. Online, of course, because no one could find out. Howard would skin him alive if he found out his son could only feel good about himself in women’s underwear.

So, Tony did another circle in front of the mirror and gave himself a little smile. Another little secret all to himself. Well, until he heard a creak and a groan, then some shuffling in the hall. His door was pushed open and a drunken Bucky was in the doorway. Crystal blue eyes looked Tony up and down in a hazy glare. Tony was left utterly exposed in front of his roommate.

“Uh, Bucky...”

Two shuffles forward and Bucky had to brace himself on the dresser or fall gave first on the floor. 

“I like your panties.”, he said with surprising clarity. The color left Tony’s face and his entire body went numb. He felt like he died and was having an out of body experience. Shock. He was probably in shock. So much shock, in fact, that he almost missed the part where Bucky threw up all over him.

“I don’t feel good.”, Bucky rasped out.

“Neither do I.”

—

Morning came and Tony was still cleaning Bucky’s mess from the night before. Bucky was sound asleep in his bed, snoring like a chainsaw. Tony mopped up the floor and got stain and odor remover for his rug. 

Maybe Bucky wouldn’t remember what he saw. He was fucked up to the stars, so he couldn’t possibly retain any kind of memory from the last twenty-four hours. If he did, though, Tony would have to fake his death, change his name, move to Egypt, and get rid of the panties.

Tony went to check on Bucky, who was still asleep. He shook his shoulder to make sure he was still alive.

“You good, Bucky?”

Bucky grunted something incoherent and fell silent again. 

—

Bucky woke up feeling like shit warmed over. His eyes refused to open and he felt gross. He was sweaty and clammy, his shirt - a different one than the one he remembered having on last - stuck to him in all the wrong ways, and he had a pounding migraine. Maybe a shower could wait for a little while.

He also had another dream of Tony in panties. He had a dream that Tony was standing in front of a mirror in white panties with flowers on them. It was relatively tame, he didn’t even have an erection. Most of the time, Bucky dreamt about Tony taking the panties off. Oh, wait, there’s the erection. He rolled over onto his stomach in case Tony walked in.

Soft knocking on the doorframe sounded like gunshots next to Bucky’s ear.

“Mhmm.”, Bucky hummed.

“I heard watermelon water is a hangover cure. It’s a lot fancier than the other ones I’ve tried, but apparently it works.”, Tony set a glass of it on the nightstand.

“When did y’get watermelon water? ’S too damn early.”

“It’s three in the afternoon. I went to the store this morning to get carpet cleaner.”

“Why d’ya need carpet cleaner?”

“You don’t remember? You threw up on me last night.”

“Hmm...”

Bucky didn’t remember that, actually. His memory was kind of spotty. That last thing he knew for sure was that Sam handed him a bottle of Fireball and it all went to hell from there. 

“Sorry.”, he muttered, shoving his face into the pillow. 

“Sure you are.”, Tony laughed and left the room.

—

Thank God Bucky didn’t remember anything from last night. Tony couldn’t bear the embarrassment of Bucky finding out that he liked ladies’ underwear. If Bucky ever caught him in one of the lingerie pieces he had, he’d spontaneously combust from the intensity of it. That’s why Tony kept them in a box under his bed instead of in his dresser. 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Bucky fell back asleep and didn’t choke on his own vomit. Ton ‘s secret was safe for another day.

—

Weeks passed and Bucky dismissed the night of the Halloween party as another wet dream about Tony. Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, but Bucky didn’t think he’d be able to afford to go back home for the holidays and Tony wasn’t going home either.

“Maybe if I pick up a few extra shifts at work.”, he said. Tony nodded, stifling the offer to pay for Bucky’s trip. 

“Maybe.”, Tony said.

Fortunately, Bucky did pick up a few hours as work and could pay for a the trip. That didn’t matter, however, because the worst blizzard anyone had ever seen came through and all forms of transportation were delayed for the foreseeable future. So, like a good roommate, Bucky went to tell Tony that he’d be staying home for Thanksgiving, too.

“Tony.”, Bucky called out. His door wasn’t closed all the way, so he pushed it open and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

There stood Tony Stark in the frilliest set of bubblegum pink lingerie Bucky had ever seen. It left nothing to the imagination, barely covering Tony’s dick and leaving his ass on full display. Tony whipped around to face Bucky, his eyes wide and his cheeks as pink as his get-up. 

“Oh my God.”, Bucky’s throat was dry and it came out weird.

“Bucky-“

Bucky turned to leave quickly, but Tony grabbed his arm. He stumbled backward and fell onto the bed. His vision was spinning and it took a second to realize that Tony was on top of him. Straddling him. And not at all in the way Bucky fantasized about.

“You can’t tell anyone!”

“Tony-“

“No one can know. My dad will kill me!”

Bucky could see tears welling in Tony’s eyes.

“I won’t-“

“Please, don’t tell anyone!”, Tony balled his hands into fists and banged on Bucky’s chest as he spoke. 

“This isn’t helping.”

“Isn’t helping what?”

“My boner.”

Tony paused quickly and took his surroundings into account. Sure enough, there was a distinct hardness pressing against his ass. Tony wished it was because Bucky found him sexy in the outfit, but it was probably a confused boner. Every guy got those. Tony sprang up, pulling Bucky with him, and pushed him out the door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... Just go.”, Tony slammed the door in Tony’s face.

Bucky stood outside for a minute, his erection long gone when he saw the look on Tony’s face. Tony looked terrified, like he was afraid that Bucky would tell, that Howard would find out, or that Bucky would think he was a freak.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to do, but he couldn’t leave Tony alone, so he knocked softly on the door.

“Tony, can I come in?”

He heard sniffling on the other side and his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

“No.”, Tony said it weakly. If Bucky didn’t care so much, he’s venture to call it pathetic.

“I don’t think it’s weird.”, Bucky tried. He heard a choked sob and more sniffling. Poor Tony, he was so scared.

“I’m gonna come in, Tony. Is that okay?”

He didn’t receive a response, so he opened the door slowly with plenty of time for Tony to tell him to get out. He didn’t. Tony sat on the bed, curled up, in an oversized hoodie. He still had the lingerie on beneath it, as there wasn’t any point in hiding it now. 

Bucky hesitantly sat down on the bed, still a good two feet from Tony, and rubbed his palms up and down his thighs. He was nervous, he didn’t know what to do.

“I won’t tell anyone. It’s none of my business what you...like to do.”

Tony flinched at Bucky’s pause. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. His throat was so tight, he was on the verge of bursting into tears, and it hurt to breathe. 

“Please don’t tell.”, Tony managed to squeak out.

“Not a soul.”, Bucky reassured. A broken sob escaped Tony’s chest and Bucky’s body moved before he knew what he was doing. He moved toward Tony and just as the smaller man was about to flinch away, Bucky wrapped his arms around him.

Bucky didn’t know if Tony was always so tense or if this occasion was just special. Even his prosthetic could feel the stiffness in Tony’s body. Well, if there was anything Bucky silently prided himself on, it was his mad hugging skills. He went full lean-and-rock, running his hand up and down Tony’s back. It worked to, like Bucky knew it would, but maybe too well. Tony broke into bodyshaking sobs against Bucky’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, well into the night. Bucky fell asleep against the wall with Tony on top of him. Bucky didn’t mind, Tony was a comfortable weight. Warm and soft. 

Morning came and brought more snow. The bitter chill bled into the dorm, rousing Bucky from his slumber. Tony was still on his chest, head nestled against his neck. Bucky thought about Tony sleeping with him a lot. Granted, in a totally different sense, but he’d take what he could get and this wasn’t a particularly terrible alternative. 

“Tony, wake up.”, Bucky shook Tony’s shoulder. Tony retaliated by snuggling further against Bucky.

“You’re warm.”, Tony mumbled.

“And you’re damn near naked under that hoodie.”

Bucky didn’t expect the chuckle that he got. Tony looked up at him, his round eyes still heavy with sleep. Suddenly, Bucky couldn’t breathe. 

Tony decided to throw caution to the wind. Bucky had already seen him nearly naked, so how much damage could a little kiss do? A kiss Tony had been craving since he’d met Bucky. He sat up a little more and caught Bucky’s lips in a delicate way that gave him time to pull back. Bucky blew Tony out of the fucking water by leaning into it, his hands finding purchase on the back of Tony’s neck and his cheek. 

When the need to breathe became unavoidable, the broke apart.

“Um...”

“So...”

Neither one of the could speak, but they had so much to say. Tony thought it best to start from the beginning.

“I thought you were supposed to be gone.”

“I couldn’t leave because of the blizzard.”

Upon looking out the window, Tony confirmed the statement. The bottom fell out of the sky and snow was falling in thick blankets across the city.

“When did you start wearing...this?”, Bucky asked, pulling up Tony’s hoodie a bit to reveal the strap just below his ass.

“I got my first set of lingerie when I was fifteen. My parents gave me my own account and I could buy stuff for myself.”

A beat of silence passed.

“How many do you have?”

“With me? Like ten.”

Bucky curled his finger under the strap he’s exposed, lifted it, and released it to pop against Tony’s thigh. He earned himself a gasp from the genius. He had to be careful or he’d cum in his pants. That was far more embarrassing than being caught in secret lingerie.

“So I take it you like this?”

“Mhmm.”, Bucky hummed, pulling the hoodie up further. His hands were moving faster than his brain was functioning.

“Do you mind if I...”, he trailed off when he saw the metal hearts that went up Tony’s side. They were held up by frilly lace straps that went across Tony’s abdomen.

“Do I mind? Bucky, this is a wet dream come true.”

Taking that as his cue, Bucky pulled the hoodie completely off and looked up at Tony in awe. Tony was straddling him again - oh, how Bucky loved it - but as his eyes trailed up Tony’s body, and eventually to his face, he could see how Tony’s eyes were still a little red and tearstained. 

Bucky leaned forward to press a kiss to the apple of Tony’s cheek. A fiery blush spread across Tony’s face at the sincerity of Bucky’s action.

“You really don’t care?”

“Nope.”

—

Thanksgiving came and went and Bucky’s friends were back. 

“Your ma missed you Bucky. Your sisters did, too.”, Steve said.

“I know, but I missed the train. I tried to drive, but the rides were closed.”, Bucky sighed. He called his mom Thanksgiving morning and they talked for hours while she prepared for dinner. 

“Did the rich kid go back home?”, Clint asked.

“No, he stayed here, too.”, an unfamiliar feeling burst in Bucky’s chest at the mention of Tony with such malice behind it. Tony didn’t deserve that.

“Believe it or not, Barton, but not everyone has the best relationship with their parents. Not everyone can drive home and have their mom wash their dirty clothes every weekend.”, Bucky snapped, but made sure it still sounded playful.

“Shut up! She makes them smell nice.”

“Yeah, it’s called detergent.”

“Hush.”, Natasha barked at them. She was studying for a Russian Literature exam and didn’t need their bickering to be stuck in her head. She chewed at the end of her pencil in concentration.

Steve noticed a change in Bucky’s behavior since the holiday passed. They joked about Tony all the time, but now it seemed to strike a nerve with the brunet.

“I gotta study, too. I’m gonna head home.”, Bucky said.

“I’ll go with you.”, Steve stood up from his seat and followed Bucky out of his and Sam’s dorm.

They walked and talked casually. Steve talked about these cool new paints he got from an art supply store, Bucky talked about the motorcycle in his mom’s garage that he didn’t get to work on. Then, they got to Bucky’s dorm and Bucky started to panic. What if Tony...wasn’t decent? 

“See ya later, Steve.”, Bucky said before walking inside and closing the door quickly behind him.

Steve furrowed his brow. Yeah, something was different.

—

Bucky’s friends were over again, so Tony stayed in his room and worked on some designs to send to his father. He tended to ignore them when they talked about him, but he listened intently for Bucky’s voice.

Bucky hadn’t always said the nicest things about Tony. He’d heard Bucky say nasty things about him, so he found it troubling when he still found redeeming qualities in the man. It bothered him even more when he thought about him at night and could cum and feel satisfied with himself afterward. 

“He’s such a prick.”, he heard Sam say. 

“Then you two should get along just fine.”, he heard Bucky say.

Tony noticed there was a change in the way Bucky would come to his defense. It wasn’t as causal and a lot more frequent, like he wouldn’t tolerate it anymore like he used to.

“What’s your problem?”, he heard Steve shout. Tony didn’t know how long his mind drifted away, but now they were yelling and he could hear the coffee table being pushed aside.

“This is his fucking house, too, y’know! You can’t talk shit about people in their own home.”, Bucky was yelling, his baritone voice making Tony’s chest vibrate.

“If he has a problem with it, then he can say something about it himself.”, Clint chimed in. His tone showed how arrogant he was.

“Or you can get the fuck out.”, Bucky bit back.

What happened after that, Tony could only assume from the scraping of furniture, yelling, cursing, and slamming, was that they’d gotten into a fist fight.

He stood up quickly and ran down the hall, stopping just before he got to the main room. Say what you want about Bucky, but he could put up a hell of a fight. The three ended up getting thrown out, their faces bloodied and bruised. Bucky turned to see Tony standing there, concern etched into his face.

“Sorry about that.”, he mumbled. His lip and his nose were swollen. One eye was bloodshot and he had cuts on his face from a broken beer bottle.

“Your nose is broken.”, Tony observed. Bucky touched it and winced.

“It’ll be fine.”

“You need to go to the doctor.”, Tony went to the freezer and gently put a bag of frozen peas on Bucky’s nose.

“I can’t afford that.”, Bucky hissed at the pain and coldness. 

“I can.”, Tony said. 

There was a pause. Tony was worried that one day he’d look like he was waving his money in Bucky’s face. 

“Fine.”, Bucky said. Tony helped him to his car and they drove to the hospital.

—

“You can’t even tell it was broken.”, Tony tried to make Bucky feel better. Sure, his nose was straight again, but the bruising under his eyes was dark and ugly.

They were laying next to each other in Bucky’s bed. Bucky had his head propped up on some pillows and his arm laid out so Tony put his head on his shoulder.

“I gotta say, that dark purple and black really brings out your eyes.”, Tony tried again. Bucky turned to glare at Tony wordlessly. Tony shut his mouth, his lips going into a flat line, and he looked away from Bucky.

“I think I hate my best friend.”, Bucky said after a moment.

“What?”, Tony looked up again.

“I’ve known Steve since I could sit up straight and I’ve never wanted to punch him in the face. Less than four hours ago, I punched him, like, nine times.”

“Maybe you were just caught up in the moment. What were you guys even fighting about anyway?”, Tony asked, feigning ignorance.

“I know you can hear us talking. You know what we were fighting about.”

Bucky didn’t like to fight. He didn’t like to yell and throw things, but it came so naturally when they said those things about Tony. It was like a knee-jerk reaction. You call Tony a prick, Bucky’s gonna throw a fucking coffee table at you and punch your goddamn lights out. 

“I’ll replace the coffee table.”

“Y’know, it was kinda hot how you stood up for me like that.”, this was Tony’s last ditch attempt to make Bucky feel better. He moved so that he was sitting between Bucky’s legs. He undid Bucky’s jeans and shimmied them down a little bit along with his boxers.

“Fuck.”, Bucky moaned as Tony wrapped his hand around his half hard cock, stroking it until it stood tall and proud. 

Since their first kiss, Bucky and Tony had fooled around a couple times. They hadn’t had sex, but there were blowjobs and handjobs to be had all around. So when Tony brought his wet, warm mouth down on Bucky’s cock, he knew there was no romantic meaning behind it. Unfortunately.

“God, Tony...”, Bucky panted. Tony bobbed his head up and down, all the way until his nose touched the base of Bucky’s stomach. With Bucky deep in his throat, Tony moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations throughout Bucky’s body. His hips jerked upward, forcing him a little further down Tony’s throat. Tony held his hips down and brought his mouth to the tip, where he sucked and licked at the sensitive head, bringing Bucky to the verge of orgasm.

“Fuck, Tony, that feels so good. I’m gonna cum if you keep it up.”, Bucky reached down to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony took him all the way into his throat again, moaning at the stretch, just how he knew Bucky liked it. 

Bucky came hard in Tony’s mouth. Tony looked up through thick lashes into dazed blue eyes and swallowed every bit of Bucky’s cum, except for the little bit that dribbled down his chin in a thin line.

“Great, now my whole face hurts.”, Bucky dropped his head back onto his mountain of pillows. 

“But it was worth it, right?”, Tony cooed.

“Yeah.”

Tony resumed his placed at Bucky’s side after putting his dick back in his pants. Silence set in again and Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty at the though of Bucky losing his lifelong friend because he had a thing for his roommate who wore panties.


	2. Maybe It’s Maybelline

Since Bucky found himself friendless, he’d spent most of his time in the dorm. When he wasn’t in class, he was watching trashy reality shows and was ashamed to admit that they were the high points of his days now. Sometimes, Rhodey and Bruce would come over and they were cool, but he didn’t feel like imposing on Tony, so he politely secluded himself to his room. 

“We’re going to the movies. Wanna come?”, Tony would ask occasionally. 

“No, thanks. Have fun.”, Bucky would smile, insisting he was fine. 

Out of the blue, Natasha showed up one evening when Tony was gone.

“What happened?”, she asked bluntly as soon as Bucky opened the door.

“What are you talking about?, Bucky took immediate offense.

“Why are the Three Stooges moping around my dorm all the time now? Why haven’t you come around in weeks?”, Natasha demanded, stepping inside and making herself at home.

“They didn’t tell you? I kicked them out.”, he answered without an ounce of shame or regret.

“Why?”

It was odd to see the genuine surprise on Natasha’s face.

“They were talkin’ shit about Tony.”

“Your rich friend?”, she asked, tilting her head. Bucky rolled his eyes because, of course, that’s all anyone ever cared about.

“Yes. It was pissing me off, so I told them to stop and it escalated.”, Bucky explained, beginning to pace around the room. The anger he felt from the incident had barely begun to quell.

“You got mad because they hurt your friend’s feelings?”, Natasha cooed, pushing her bottom lip out and batting her eyes for added effect. Bucky sneered at her, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so?”

“Sweet of you, Barnes. When did this whole caring about people thing start?”

“It’s not that I care, it’s about the principle.”, Bucky defended. 

Bucky didn’t know Natasha that well, she was Clint’s friend first. He wasn’t about to profess his feelings to her not knowing if she would go running back squealing to the other three.

“I want to meet him.”, Natasha stated, finality clear in her tone.

“He’s out with his friends.”, Bucky said.

“When is he coming back?”

“I don’t know.”, Bucky shrugged.

“I’ve got time. It’s a Friday, I don’t have class or work tomorrow.”, she laid herself on the couch, reached for the remote, and turned on the tv.

“By all means, make yourself comfortable.”, Bucky suppressed a growl, sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

They waited, but not for too long. Tony came back, calling to Rhodey and Bruce to say goodbye. He saw Bucky sitting on the chair with a deep scowl on his face.

“What’s wrong?”, Tony asked.

Natasha popped her head up over the back of the couch.

“Hello?”, Tony offered. 

“I’m Natasha. I’m the one who called you when Bucky passed out at the Halloween party.”, she explained.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.”, Tony smiled and Bucky’s tension eased.

“I was just talking to Bucky. Catching up, ya know? Isn’t that right?”, she looked to Bucky.

“Yeah.”, he answered shortly. 

“Then I guess I’ll leave you to it.”, Tony almost walked away.

“No, stay. I like making new friends.”

Bucky knew that was bullshit. Natasha was easily the second most antisocial person in the state, Bucky being the first. 

Natasha moved to one end of the couch to let Tony sit at the other end. They both quickly forgot about Bucky on the chair as they talked about nonsense things well into the night. They got along, though, which was nice. It was nice to see Tony smile again. It was also interesting to note that Natasha seemed calm around Tony. Clint had her riled up all the time with his shenanigans, but they were the best of friends either way. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how long they’d talked, but Natasha eventually wished them both goodbye and left the dorm.

“She’s nice. I like her.”, Tony said cheerfully.

“That’s what she wants you to think. She’s really like an annoying little sister that wants you to buy food for parties all the time.”

“If you say so.”, Tony shrugged and went to his room. Tony noticed that Bucky’s mood had changed since Steve, Sam, and Clint didn’t come around anymore. Bucky kept saying he didn’t regret breaking off the friendship because of how they treated Tony, and Tony didn’t doubt that for a second. Still, Bucky was lonely and Tony couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“Want to watch a movie?”, Tony asked. It was getting late, but Tony could stay up for Bucky. 

“Sure.”

They watched Star Was: Empire Strikes Back with popcorn and blankets. It was cold, so Tony found himself scooting closer and closer to Bucky, who was a human space heater. Bucky brought one of the six packs from the fridge, but by the middle of the movie, they’d downed that one and two more and were a little tipsy. Tony was getting giggly and handsy, not that Bucky was going to stop him. Bucky was a sleepy drunk, so the touches were lulling him to sleep even more. 

“C’mon, Bucky. Ya gotta stay ‘wake for th’ movie.”, Tony said into Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky had this spot just behind his right ear that could get him hard in point two seconds flat. As Tony talked, his breath puffed over it, teasing him.

“Tony, you’re makin’ my ear wet.”, Bucky pushes him lightly. It wasn’t a lie, though. Tony was breathing really hard.

“But you’re fallin’ asleep.”

“Wha’d’ya wan’ me t’do?”

Apparently, Tony was a sexy drunk, much the opposite of Bucky. While Bucky was dozing off with a beer in his hand, Tony was undoing his pants.

“Please, Bucky.”, Tony slurred sweetly, nipping along Bucky’s jawline. It roused Bucky awake enough to assess the situation and find that nothing was wrong here. 

Bucky helped Tony unzip his pants, as his hands were unsteady. Tony did the rest, ending with jerking Bucky’s dick until it was hard. Tony mumbled and moaned against Bucky’s neck, close to that spot, while Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. He squeezed Tony’s thighs and ass, eliciting giggles and sighs from the younger man. 

Bucky’s dick was big, to put it simply. It had a length and girth to make anybody drool. It had a slight upward curve and a vein that ran along the bottom of. Tony ran his thumb along the vein, making Bucky moan lowly in his chest. 

“God, I wanna fuck you.”

The statement alone was enough to sober Tony up and make him pause his movements. Bucky, half-infuriated by the ceased handjob, picked his head up from where he’d been leaning against the back of the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“I mean, not if you don’t want me to. I just kinda said it-“

“I’m a virgin.”

Bucky stopped talking. It was strange position they found themselves in. Looking each other in the eyes as Tony was faced with a very important decision with his hand firmly wrapped around Bucky’s still rock hard erection.

“We don’t have to...if you don’t want to.”, Bucky voice shook as Tony unintentionally squeezed his hand as he thought for a moment.

Tony started moving his hand again, flicking his thumb over the head, collecting precum. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat again, bucking his hips upward. 

“Do that thing by my ear again.”, Bucky begged, tightening his grip on Tony’s thigh. Tony didn’t quite know what he was talking about, as he hadn’t been paying attention before. Through some quick trial and error, he found out that if he licked the spot behind Bucky’s ear, he could reduce Bucky to a shaking, keening mess. 

“You like that, huh?”, Tony teased, doing it again.

“Fuck, Tony, I’m gonna cum.”, Bucky had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Tony was now rutting against him and he could feel Tony getting harder in his pants.

Bucky released his grip on Tony’s thighs and pulled at Tony’s waistband. To his delight, he found lavender colored panties beneath the dark gray sweatpants Tony was wearing. His eyes darkened with lust, looking back up to Tony.

Tony got that Bucky had a kink. It was fine that Bucky had a thing for panties and lingerie, he understood it completely. It still hurt, though, to think that he finally got to be with his crush, but not because Bucky like him, he just liked what he wore.

Bucky touched Tony through the underwear and watched his thighs shake as he did so. Tony’s head dropped to Bucky’s shoulder as he rutted harder against the bigger man. Bucky laughed lightly, pulling Tony’s pants down further to his knees. Tony quickened the pace of his hand stroking Bucky’s cock, earning more moans of pleasure and appreciation. 

“I’m close.”, Bucky choked out, working hard to bring Tony to his own orgasm. Tony couldn’t focus as Bucky put his hand inside his underwear and jerked him off. 

“Please, Bucky, faster.”, Tony whined. His thighs wouldn’t stop shaking as his release got closer and closer. 

Bucky finished and long, thick strings of cum fell on his shirt and Tony’s fist. As good and relaxed and tingly as he felt, he still had a job to do. Now able to focus on the task at hand, he moved his fist with more purpose and steadiness than he had before. It wasn’t long until Tony’s cum was all over his hand and staining the lavender fabric he was still confined in. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at it like it was a work of art. Like paint expertly striped across a light purple canvas.

Tony squirmed under Bucky’s intense gaze as his words came bubbling back up in his mind. 

“Did you mean it?”

Bucky’s head shot up at the sound of Tony’s breathy voice. 

“Mean what?”

Of course, Bucky had forgotten what he said. It was worth a shot, though, wasn’t it?

“Did you mean it when you said you wanted to fuck me?”, Tony clarified, biting his lip in anticipation for Bucky’s answer.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Tony had to physically restrain himself from erupting from Bucky’s lap and dancing around the dorm in utter elation.

“Are you really a virgin?”, Bucky asked.

“You don’t believe me?”, Tony calmed down a bit and furrowed his brow at Bucky.

“I mean, I kinda figured girls would throw themselves at you...because, y’know...you’re rich and stuff-“

“Yeah, I’ve fooled around with girls before, but I’ve never had really had sex. And girls aren’t really my type.”, Tony squirmed again, feeling uncomfortable. He was thankful that Bucky didn’t ask any more questions, but instead hooked his finger under the waistband of Tony’s underwear, lazily dragging it back and forth. It kept him quiet and thoroughly distracted, giving Tony some time to wind down.

Tony wanted to have sex with Bucky. He was sex on legs that swung both ways, he’d be out of his mind not to. The only thing bothering him was that all he’d ever be to Bucky was someone to fulfill his primal desires and nothing more. Sure, they’d become good friends and Bucky was a caring person, but he didn’t care about Tony the way he wanted him to. 

“I’m down if you are.”, Tony said, catching Bucky’s attention again. 

“Really?”

Tony felt Bucky’s hands squeeze his ass again. Tony put his hands up to light push on Bucky’s chest.

“Not tonight. Some other time. If you want to, though, we can.”, Tony said, leaning down to softly kiss Bucky’s jaw.

—

Tony left the next morning to meet his mom for lunch. Bucky was left in the dorm all by himself. Again. It was nice outside - light snow and not too windy. He decided he would go for a walk for a while. Maybe visit the park and grab something to eat that wasn’t potato chips from the vending machine. 

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he walked down the sidewalk in pleasant silence. He passed through the park, saw a few couples sitting on benches bundled together, the frozen pond and the suspended fish inside, and amused himself by puffing clouds of hot air in front of his face to watch them disappear in the cold.

Bucky walked to a small restaurant near the park. They had amazing soup that was perfect for the winter weather. He picked a booth in the corner to sit at and spooned some warm broth into his mouth. He heard a familiar voice, then another, at the front of the reasaurant. He almost choked when he saw Sam and Steve walk to a table on the other side of the room. Bucky finished his soup quickly, paid, and tipped the waitress before going to leave.

“Bucky?”

Shit.

He kept walking, throwing his hood over his head and darting quickly from the scene.

—

“How have you been, darling?”, Maria wrapped her arms around Tony tightly.

“I’ve been great, mom.”, he wheezed. She released him and inspected him thoroughly.

“You’re getting skinny, caro mio.”

“I’ve been eating, I swear.”, Tony lied. He and Bruce often pulled all-nighters in the lab trying to finish projects for class.

“Come, Ana made lunch for us.”

She pulled Tony into the mansion excitedly. He’d only been gone for a semester, but Tony felt like everything was brand new. The wall decorations, the staircase, the tiled floors. They got to the table and lunch was laid out beautifully. 

“You don’t have enough food in that tiny kitchen you have. É il tuo compagno di stanza, vero? Sta prendendo il tuo cibo?”, Maria asked sharply. 

“No, mom, he’s not taking any of my food.”, Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. Maria saw it and was taken aback. Tony hadn’t smiled like that in a long time.

“Do you like your roommate? Is he nice?”

“Yeah, he’s great. Not too loud, doesn’t touch my stuff.”

They ate and talked for hours. Howard wasn’t there, so they were free to talk and laugh as long as they wanted without being drunkenly told to shut up. 

“I’m glad your happy, sweetheart. I haven’t seen you this way since you were a child.”, Maria said, hitting a more serious note. She reached out her hand to take Tony’s. He tightened his hand around his mother’s reassuringly.

“What about you, mama? Sei felice?”

Maria turned away sharply, ashamed to cry in front of her only son. She looked back with a smile and smudged makeup.

“Seeing you like this makes me happy, Tony. I can tell you don’t think about him as much.”

Tony looked down at his empty plate, tightening his grasp on Maria’s hand once more. 

“Vorrei che tu potessi lasciarlo anche lui.”

“È un vecchio. Morirà presto.”, Maria said dryly. Tony let out a burst of laughter and wiped his eyes before tears could spill down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about me, bambino. I’ve dealt with him this long.”

“He’s your husband. You’re not supposed to just deal with him, you’re supposed to love him. He’s supposed to love you, too.”, Tony tried not to sound like a child, but he failed miserably.

“Then let this be a lesson. Don’t fall in love too hard too young. Make sure they love you for you and won’t make you a trophy wife.”, Maria tried to take the edge off her words with a smile and a small bout of laughter. 

Tony always felt guilty leaving his mother at the mansion. Sooner or later, Howard would come home. He’d get his hands on whisky, scotch, or vodka and lay his hands on Maria in every way expect in love. He could see her bruises and he felt bad that his had finally faded. 

—

“Bucky!”

Bucky finally stopped walking and turned around fast enough to break his own neck. Sam and Steve stopped before they crashed into him.

“Usually, when someone avoids you for fifteen minutes, it means they don’t want to see you.”

“Bucky, we wanted to apologize.”, Steve said, his breath heavy from having chased Bucky down the sidewalk.

“I’m not the one who you should apologize to.”, Bucky snapped.

“Look, at least we’re trying.”, Sam said defensively.

“Yeah, after all that shit we said, do you think he’d listen to us? We never even talked to him before. We know we were being assholes and we’re sorry.”, Steve pleaded.

“Could you at least tell him for us?”, Sam asked.

Bucky thought it over for a moment. The whole thing bothered Bucky more than it did Tony, but a little apology wouldn’t make up for all the terrible things they said to Tony. All the things Bucky agreed with for the sake of having friends.

“Fine, I’ll tell him. You’re still jackasses, though.”

Sam and Steve sighed in relief. 

“Thanks, Bucky. And we do owe you an apology.”, Steve said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I broke your nose.”

“I’m sorry I broke that lamp. And that end table. And that there’s a hole in your wall now.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tony already got a guy to fix it and bought new furniture.”, Bucky waved them off. He saw the disgruntled looks on their faces and decided to press even further.

“You wanna know why? ‘Cause he’s rich. His daddy’s a million-bajillionaire and he’s got money comin’ out his ass.”, Bucky joked.

“I just don’t like him flashing his money everywhere.”, Steve snapped.

“He doesn’t flash his money everywhere. He’s got nice shit, sure he does, but he’s not rubbing it in anyone’s face. You’re not pissed that he’s rich, you’re passed that you’re broke. So am I. So is everyone else on planet Earth.”

There was a tentative truce and they went their separate ways. When Bucky got back to the dorm, Tony was there. He was at the table working on more designs for something fancy, but he looked troubled.

“Hey, you okay?”, Bucky asked.

“What? Yeah, just thinking about some stuff.”, Tony answered quietly. 

“I saw Sam and Steve. They said they’re sorry about all the stuff they said.”, Bucky sat down across from Tony. 

“It’s fine. It’s not anything I haven’t heard before.”

“It’s not fine. You shouldn’t be used to that.”

Tony went silent and Bucky went to his room. 

—

Natasha threw another party, but this time she invited Tony along, as well. 

“You’re underage, right? Stay in the backyard. That way, if the cops come, you can be the first to run.”, she pointed to the back patio.

“Thanks, that’s sweet.”, Tony smiled.

“How old are you?”, Sam asked.

“Nineteen.”

“You look twelve.”, Clint said, handing him a beer.

“Don’t get all high and mighty over there. You’re only twenty.”, Bucky snapped jokingly.

“I’m legal to drink in two weeks.”, Clint defended himself.

“Stark! Outside!”, Natasha called from across the house. The house was getting a little crowded, but it was nowhere near the amount of people that would end up coming.

“I’ll go with you, Tony, so you’re not by yourself.”, Bucky hopped down from where he was sitting on the cabinet and followed Tony out. Once there were enough trees to block the view of the house, Bucky yanked on the back of Tony’s pants. He saw the light blue panties tightly fitted over Tony’s round ass.

“Do you wear these everywhere?”

“Yes, they’re the only underwear I have.”, Tony batted his hand away. There were a few couples already making out at the edge of the woods behind the house.

“Is that why you never let me do the laundry?”, Bucky asked in realization.

“Yeah.”

Bucky leaned down to catch Tony’s lips in a harsh, but fleeting kiss. 

“You’re friends are gonna come out here and see us. I know I’m not the only one with secrets that could damage my reputation.”, Tony pushed him away.

“Worried about me?”, Bucky smirked.

“I just don’t want Steve coming after me for being the twink that turned his friend gay.”, Tony blubbered a terrible impression of Steve.

“You’re right. Stay here, I’ll go get something stronger. This beer tastes like shit.”

‘Something stronger’ turned out to be half a bowl of jungle juice. 

“This is what you brought? What took so damn long?”, Tony asked, sitting down against a tree trunk.

“I got caught in a game of beer pong and won. Then, Natasha couldn’t reach a bag of chips, so I got them for her. After that, I ran into somebody and we hand to fight a little bit - I won that, too. Then I found a bowl of jungle juice.”, Bucky presenter it proudly, swaying a little as all the alcohol in his system took effect.

“Sit down, sunshine, before you spill it everywhere.”, Tony guided him to the ground. 

They could hear music playing from the house. The sun had just set and the sky still had a bit of an orange glow. Other couples were outside so, much to Bucky’s annoyance, they couldn’t do anything Bucky planned for them to do. Outside. Alone. 

“Calm down, you horndog. We can still go back to the dorm later.”, Tony glanced at him knowingly. 

As the night progressed, the party got louder and louder. Tony stayed sober enough to recognize the sound of sirens. He sprang up, dragging Bucky with him. 

“C’mon, we gotta go!”

—

They made it to their dorm safely, not having been seen by anyone. They were both stumbling and Bucky was half asleep on his feet. 

Tony tried to go to his room, running into several walls along the way, when Bucky grabbed him with a heavy hand.

“So pretty.”, he slurred, placing open mouthed kisses up and down Tony’s neck.

Apparently, that was all Bucky had in him. That was all it took for him to drop to the floor, passed out. Tony sighed, stepped over him, and went to his room.

—

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Howard’s voice echoed off the walls of the mansion as he stormed down the hall. 

“Yes, sir?”, Tony answered. His entire body went rigid.

“Why the hell is there women’s lingerie and makeup in your room?”

Tony had gone back home for the day to clean up some old stuff left in his room. When his father offered to help, Tony wished he could refuse. 

“I had a girl over before I left, she must have forgotten it.”

The beating Tony got for bringing whores into the Stark mansion and being a smartass was nothing compared to the one he would have gotten if he’d told Howard the truth. Howard threw down the red set of lingerie, the lipstick, blush compact, and mascara tube beside Tony. Tony stayed on the floor until he couldn’t hear his father’s footsteps anymore.

Thank God he didn’t find the other ones.

—

Bucky saw Tony walk in the dorm with his head down and a box in his hands. Tony rushed to his room and slammed the door. 

“Tony?”, Bucky knocked softly, feeling a sense of deja-vu.

Nothing.

“Tony, I’m coming in.”

Upon entering, Bucky was rushed by Tony. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s strong torso and sobbed into his shirt.

“Why does he hate me?”, Tony cried.

“What are you talking about, baby?”, Bucky lifted Tony’s chin. He was met with a swollen black eye.

“Who did this?”, he asked roughly. His tone made Tony flinch, so he guided Tony to the bed and sat beside him.

“My dad. He found my-“, Tony broke into more sobs, leaving the sentence unfinished. He really didn’t have to finish it because Bucky saw the contents of the box. Several sets of lingerie, panties, and makeup filled it to the brim.

So, there were several revelations on Bucky’s part. Tony was abused, which meant his mom more than likely was, too. Tony liked makeup. And had he really just called Tony ‘baby’?


	3. Truly, Truly

At the start of December, Tony began to contemplate the thing he had with Bucky. He wasn’t sure if it was because they’d gotten impossibly closer or that he was being teased with the thought that maybe he wouldn’t spend this Christmas alone. Nevertheless, Tony made up his mind that he’d confess what he felt to Bucky, no matter the consequences. Maybe.

Rhodey knew about Tony’s crush and Bruce caught on not long after. They watched Tony pathetically, wordlessly pine over Bucky for months.

“Tell him, Tony.”, Bruce said, mildly annoyed, when Bucky left the dorm with Sam and Clint.

“What?”, Tony played, feigning ignorance.

“We know you like Bucky.”, Rhodey eyed Tony mischievously.

“I don’t like Bucky. I mean, as a friend, I do.”

“Really? Bruce is your friend and I don’t see you staring longingly into his eyes.”, Rhodey laughed. Bruce nodded in agreement.

“And you don’t talk about Rhodey nonstop in class.”, Bruce added. 

Tony pouted and shoved his face into a couch pillow. He let out a long, melodramatic groan. Rhodey and Bruce rolled their eyes.

“Is it that obvious?”, Tony asked after his fit.

“Only to people with functioning eyes and ears.”, Rhodey answered sarcastically. 

“Don’t forget brain cells.”, Bruce elbowed him playfully. The two laughed at Tony’s expense while he buried his head into his folded arms.

“Oh, come on, Tony. It’s not that bad. You could do worse.”, Rhodey patted his shoulder.

“If you two can see that I genuinely like him, then why can’t he?”, Tony looked like he was going to cry, triggering best friend alarms in Bruce and Rhodey.

“Could he be mistaking it for something else?”, Bruce asked.

“Is there a reason he wouldn't like you? Is he after something else?”, Rhodey leaned toward Tony, his face wrought with concern.

“Well...”, Tony struggled to answer.

“Is he after your money?”, Rhodey straightened up suddenly. Bruce’s face contorted in a mix of anger and hesitance. Bruce knew Tony didn’t like when he got mad, but under the right conditions he was known to have quite a temper.

“No, no, no! It’s not anything like that.”, Tony assured them. They relaxed, but kept their eyes on Tony and waited for an explanation. 

Tony knew Bruce and Rhodey were good people and wouldn’t judge him for what he was about to say. Honestly, he felt bad about keeping his little secret from them for this long, even after hearing some of the things they’d told him over the years. Then again, their livelihood didn’t hang in the balance quite like Tony’s did.

“Bucky has this...kink-“

“Kink? You two are having sex?”, Bruce cut him off.

“No, we’re not having sex. We’ve just been...messing around.”

“What about this kink?”, Rhodey asked. He thought of himself as a tame person, all things considered, and braced himself. 

Tony felt his chest seize up. His lungs began to fail him as the reality of the situation crashed down on Tony. He was about to tell his friends his biggest, darkest secret. They were going to laugh at him, tease him, call him names. They were going to leave him. Tony knew they would because he was a freak, he was weird, he was just somebody’s fantasy.

“Tony, breathe. Calm down. You don’t have to tell us.”, he vaguely heard Rhodey’s panicked voice.

“Sorry if we pushed you, Tony. We don’t have to know about you and Bucky.”, he felt Bruce’s hands on his arms.

He snapped out of his trance and felt hot, stinging tears trailing down his face. Then he saw how wide Rhodey’s eyes were and how Bruce’s lips were compressed to a flat line. 

“Wh- I-“

“It’s fine. We just wanted to make sure he was treating you right.”, Rhodey explained.

“We didn’t want him to use you or anything.”, Bruce added.

Tony nodded, wiped his eyes and cheeks, and took a deep breath. He could do this, they were his friends. But maybe they wouldn’t be after this. He had to tell somebody how he felt. It was eating him alive.

“I don’t know if he likes me.”, he said quietly, not looking at either of them. Rhodey and Bruce kept silent, giving Tony time to get his thoughts together. 

“He’s got this thing, right? And I do, too. And we’ve fooled around a couple times, but I don’t think it’s because he likes me.”, Tony continued. He could feel the tension rising and just wanted to curl up in his hoodie and die.

“What’s the thing? Does he have a pain kink? Is it painful? Is he hurting you?”, Bruce rattled off several more questions before Tony could stop him.

“No, nobody has a pain kink. It’s not dangerous or anything. I swear, he’s been perfectly nice to me.”

Rhodey and Bruce exchanged glances. Tony looked back and forth between them.

“What is that? I don’t like that? What are you doing?”, he asked frantically.

“Nothing. When does Bucky get home?”

—

Bucky stepped inside the dorm with Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha trailing behind him. Bruce and Rhodey perked up and immediately put their mystery plan into action. They stood up, Rhodey grabbed Bucky by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him outside. Steve, Sam, and Clint went to follow them, but Bruce didn’t let them.

“He’s gonna be fine.”, he said before slamming the door. Four sets of eyes turned to the couch, staring directly at Tony.

“I have no idea what they’re doing.”

—

Rhodey dragged Bucky outside, out of the dormitory, and pushed him onto a bench. 

“What are your plans with our Tony?”, he asked sharply.

“What are you talking about?”, he sputtered. As far as he knew, they were still keeping their arrangement a secret.

“Why is he crying over you? Why doesn’t he think you like him?”, Bruce specified. 

“Are you just using him because you have some kinky fantasy?”

“Wait, he told you?”, all the color drained away from Bucky’s face.

“Is that a problem?”, Bruce arched a brow.

“Yes, it’s a very big problem.”, Bucky said defensively. He stood up to try and go back to the dorm, but Rhodey held a hand to his chest and wouldn’t let him leave.

“Is that why Tony doesn’t think you like him? Because it would be a problem for you?”

“Listen, I know you’re looking out for him. You’re his friends, I understand, but there are so many things that are wrong and I have to fix them.”, he pushed Rhodey’s hand away and left. Rhodey and Bruce weren’t far behind.

—

Even after they swore they’d behave themselves, Sam, Steve, and Clint couldn’t help but harbor negative feelings toward Tony. However, since they’d been banned from antagonizing him, they settled for not-so-friendly glares from across the room.

“Quit being dickheads.”, Natasha snapped at them. 

“We didn’t do anything.”, Clint shot back.

“Giving people dirty looks isn’t nice.”

The four started to bicker and missed seeing Tony get up and leave the room. He closed his door quietly and curled up under the covers on the bed. He shut his eyes and wished he could disappear. He vaguely wondered what Bruce and Rhodey were doing to Bucky, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew he was about to get his heart broken, so it didn’t matter anyway. With the semester so close to an end, he’d never have to worry about it again.

He heard his door squeak open. He lifted his head and saw Natasha lingering in the doorway.

“I’m sorry they’ve been jackasses to you. We’ve all kinda been jackasses to you, haven’t we?”, she bounced the toe of her shoe on the floor nervously. Natasha didn’t look like the type of person to get nervous.

“It’s fine.”, Tony mumbled into the pillow.

“I just wanted to say that I’ll make an effort to make sure they don’t treat you like shit anymore. I do want to be your friend. I mean, you’re good in Bucky’s books, and that’s not very easy. So, you must be a decent person.”, she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She could tell that Tony was obviously down about something. She smiled when Tony sat up and patted a space next to him on the bed to sit.

“If Bucky says so, it’s gotta be true.”, Tony joked.

They were quiet for a moment before Natasha saw something Tony hadn’t meant to leave on his desk.

“Is that Ruby Woo by MAC?”, she looked at the tube of lipstick. Tony tensed and looked at it, too.

“Uh, yeah. It’s...um...”

“My favorite is Russian Red. I haven’t tried that shade, though.”, she went to the desk, picked up the lipstick, and sat back down.

“Do you mind if I try it?”, she asked. Tony couldn’t see an ounce of judgement, disgust, or scandal in her eyes.

“Sure. You’d be the first. I haven’t tried it either?”, Tony confessed. Natasha took the cap off and rolled the stick up and held it up to Tony’s face.

“This would look sickening with a winged eyeliner and some lashes. Maybe some highlighter, too.”

Was Tony being pranked? Was he dead? Was Natasha his makeup spirit animal?

“Um, I mean I have some if you want to look.”, Tony reached under his bed and took out the box he brought from the mansion. He had enough sense to hide his lingerie pieces separately. No use in getting embarrassed by everything all at once if someone found it.

Natasha rifled through the beat up, cardboard box. Her only look of disappointment came from the container Tony chose to hold all his expensive, high end makeup in.

“You need a makeup organizer.”, she said. 

“I don’t exactly want it all on display.”, Tony mumbled.

“You don’t have to put it out here. You can keep it in your closet. Look, your eyeshadows are broken, your setting powder is everywhere, and this gloss is stuck to the bottom of the box.”, she chastised him. She salvaged all the makeup she could and assisted Tony in organizing it neatly. 

About an hour later, they’d set up a small space on a shelf in Tony’s closet just for his makeup. Natasha, while beaming with excitement about finally having a friend that liked makeup too, misstepped and made another box tumble on the floor. She looked down to see her feet were surrounded by lingerie.

“Son of a bitch.”, Tony wanted to spontaneously combust.

“Oh my God, is this Agent Provocateur?”, she held one up. It was a black, lacy, floral piece with snaps down the front.

“Uh, yeah.”, he answered, his face beet red.

“Is this Bordelle?”, she held up another.

“Yeah, it’s-“

“Wow, you are rich. I’m sorry, that’s probably annoying, huh? But this is, honestly, a dream. I get my lingerie from Wal-Mart.”

She picked up a few more while Tony had an internal existential crisis. She rambled on and on about the pieces and how she’s seen some in a magazine and others online. It wasn’t until several minutes passed that she noticed how quiet Tony was.

“Is it weird that I’m touching all your lingerie? It is, isn’t it?”, she dropped them all at her feet. Tony still didn’t answer, he just kept staring at her.

“I’ve never had someone to talk about this kind of stuff with. Bruce and Rhodey don’t even know.”, he said quietly. Natasha felt her heart break at how lonely he sounded. Never one to bring down the mood, she responded with jittery elation.

“Then do we have some shit to talk about. First of all, can you wing an eyeliner evenly? I’m garbage at it.”, she leaned against the wall of the closet.

“I got close once. I never wanted to take it off because I was so proud of myself.”, propping an elbow up on the doorframe of the closet.

“That’s a mood.”

“Do you always poke yourself in the eye when you put eyelashes on?”

“I almost blinded myself once.”

Four hard knocks on the door shattered the calm air Tony had finally gotten comfortable in. He and Natasha shoved all the lingerie back into the box and shut the closet door.

“Come in.”, Tony called. Bucky walked in the room and by the look on his face, Natasha knew she had to leave.

“We’ll continue this another time.”, she smiled to Tony and left his side.

“Hey, Natasha, why don’t you guys leave. It’s getting pretty late.”

Natasha nodded and shut the door behind her. Tony looked back at Bucky. His eyes seemed wild, his head was hung low, and his shoulders lurched forward. He looked heavy, he looked sad.

“What’s wrong?”, Tony asked, his genuine worry made Bucky tighten his brow.

Bucky opened the door and peaked out to make sure everyone was gone, then came back and shut the door again for good measure.

“I talked to Bruce and Rhodey.”, he said simply.

Tony wanted a hole to open up in the ground below him so he’d be swallowed up and never have to have this conversation. Alas, there were no sinkholes out and about that evening, so Tony had to face the music.

“What did they say?”, he asked, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“They said you cried over me. They said they thought I was using you because I had a kink.”, his tone became sharp and dark. He came toward Tony slowly, like he was a wild animal stalking its prey. 

“Isn’t that what this is?”, Tony’s voice shook as he spoke. Any hurt or offense Bucky felt was masked by anger.

“What the hell gave you that idea?”, his voice was louder and more punctuated now. Tony flinched and cowered to the floor. 

“Because you don’t want your friends to know your bi and I’m a freak that wears panties and I’m just something you get to indulge in while no one’s looking.”, Tony rambled, tears welling in his eyes. He felt Bucky grab his arm and tensed to shield himself from what he was sure was going to be a hard blow to the head. Just like Howard would have done. Instead, he was met with a warm embrace. His eyes burned as his tears fell in fat streams down his cheeks. He buried his face in Bucky’s shirt and cried softly.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”, Bucky said evenly. His right hand petted through Tony’s hair while his left hand ran soothingly up and down Tony’s back.

“I’m weird and you don’t want anyone to know about me and I get it. You don’t have to tell your friends. You don’t have to tell anyone.”, Tony cried a little harder.

“Baby, that’s not what I want. Look at you. This is tearing you apart. You can’t keep so many secrets like this.”, Bucky sat down on the bed with Tony in his lap. It felt so much like the first night he and Tony slept together.

“No, I’m fine. See, tears all gone.”, he wiped his face, sniffles a bit, and sat up smiling down at Bucky.

“I do like you, Tony. I like you. I lo- I like you a lot. If I didn’t show you that before then let me start now.”, he said, settling his hands on Tony’s thighs.

“Okay.”, Tony said softly, then he laid down on Bucky’s chest. Bucky let him rest his head under his chin, not that he minded at all. Out the window, they could see the black sky and the lights of the city.

“Bruce and Rhodey didn’t grill you too hard, did they?”, Tony asked several moments later.

“Nah, it wasn’t so bad.”, Bucky answered lightly.

They fell asleep like that. Bucky didn’t know how he’d ever fallen asleep any other way.

—

“Steve?”, Bucky asked one afternoon after class.

“Yeah?”

It was just the two of them. Sam and Clint were still in class and Bucky had about two hours before Steve had to leave for another class. They were walking back from the library when Bucky felt that it was time he’d told Steve he was bi.

“We’ve known each other for a long time, right?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to find the words to continue.

“Are you okay, Buck?”, Steve asked. Bucky stoped walking so he could think. There was a bench nearby, so Steve sat down while Bucky paced.

“I know you don’t have problems with...people.”, Bucky attempted to make a vague allusion to what he was trying to say, but he was failing at it fantastically.

“Sure, yeah, I’m a people person.”, Steve shrugged.

“No. Well, yeah, but no.”, Bucky stammered. 

“Really, Bucky, are you alright?”

“I’m trying to tell you something. Like you know I like girls, right?”, Bucky said uncomfortably. 

“Yeah.”

“I like guys, too.”, he concluded.

“I know, you like me. And you like Sam and Clint.”, Steve knit his brows in confusion. Bucky covered his face with his hands in frustration, grumbling profanities muffled by his palms.

“No, I like guys like I like girls.”

“Like how you and Natasha get along?”

Again, Bucky swore into his palms. He ripped his hands away from his face and looked Steve dead in the eyes.

“I’m trying to tell you I’m bi, you thick-headed piece of shit.”, he barked at Steve.

Steve sat with his head tilted slightly to the side for a long time. What was he thinking about? What would he do? Was he going to do that straight guy thing and say Bucky was trying to hit on him? 

“Cool. Why didn’t you tell me before? You seemed really stressed about it.”, he said pleasantly, a hint of bewilderment evident in his words.

“Seemed really stressed? I’m telling you something that’s been eating me alive since I was fourteen, something my family doesn’t even know, and all you have to say is that I seem stressed?”, Bucky burst.

“You could have told me! You know I don’t care about that. Did you want me to ask you if you were bi? Is that how you wanted this conversation to start?”

“No. It’s just that I thought you’d have a problem with it and I got scared.”, Bucky sat down, his legs and arms feeling tingly as he started to calm down again.

“Is that all you had to tell me?”

“No.”

Now came the hard part.

“If the next part is that you’re seeing a guy, then good for you, I guess.”, Steve patted Bucky’s arm awkwardly. He wouldn’t have said it that way if Bucky was seeing a girl.

“It’s who the guy is in particular. And it’s gonna be a real issue if you don’t get your shit together.”, Bucky ground the last part out through barely clenched teeth.

“Who is he?”, Steve asked.

“Tony.”

Steve froze. Bucky knew Steve and Tony still didn’t really get along, they just put on a show for their friend. If Tony was going to be around, and he would be for a long time, Steve needed to get over his jealousy and deal with the fact that his best friend had a rich boyfriend.

“That’s...okay. That’s great...for you...and Tony. I’m happy for you.”, Steve visibly struggled to speak.

“That was so convincing.”, Bucky replied flatly.

“Of all the guys in New York, in the whole world, you had to pick Tony Stark to be your boyfriend?”, Steve was not impressed.

“What’s your problem with him?”

“All he’s got is daddy’s money. He’s never had to work for anything. He’s spoiled rotten and you know it.”

Bucky clenched his fist but stilled himself.

“I’ll punch you in your fucking face again. You don’t know shit about him. He has his own branch at Stark Enterprises, so all his money is actually his. He went into high school when he was ten years old. He’s in college now for his fourth masters degree in mechanical engineering and physics. He’s not spoiled and he donates so fucking much to charity that if he isn’t deemed a saint by the time he dies I’m gonna start a fucking riot.”

Steve was stunned to say the least. Bucky was livid, Steve had only seen him like this a handful of times before. Last time didn’t work out so much in his favor.

“He’s still got to convince me that he’s good enough for you. You deserve the best, Bucky. Despite what you may believe.”

“Believe me, Tony’s the best thing that ever happened to me. If anything, I’m the one that’s gotta put in the work.”

Steve snorted to suppress a bout of laughter.

“Fuck off.”

“That was cute. Very poetic of you. Speaking of putting on work, have you two...y’know?”, Steve elbowed Bucky suggestively.

“Had sex?”

“I was gonna say ‘made love’, but that works, too.”, Steve smirked.

“No.”, Bucky said after a second to contemplate whether he should answer or not.

“Wait, really?”

“No, Steve, not everyone has to fuck like rabbits.”

“That’s weird, coming from the guy that probably has at least four children coming soon on this campus alone.”, Steve played, earning him a solid punch in the shoulder.

“Ow! I’m just saying that this isn’t like you. He must be really special if the first thing on your mind isn’t sex.”

“He is special, dipshit.”, Bucky shoved Steve.

“I know that now, jackass.”, Steve returned the shove in kind. Bucky proceeded to put him in a headlock and tousle his hair. Once he freed himself and his face wasn’t so red anymore, he looked to Bucky.

“I’m happy for you. I really am. I’ll be better, Sam and Clint will, too. I’ll make sure they are.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

They got up from the bench and Steve went to his class while Bucky went to the dorm to get ready for work. 

—

Bucky got home around eight o’clock. He was tired to the bone and hungry enough to eat a horse. He was hit with a smell wafting from the kitchenette. Something was in the tiny oven and his stomach growled as he went to peak inside.

“Is that you, Bucky?”, Tony appeared in the hallway. 

“Yeah.”, Bucky answered. He heard quick footsteps and felt a wooden spoon smack his hand before he could open the oven door.

“It’s a surprise.”, Tony took his hand and brought him to the couch. He sat down and Tony went to the kitchen.

“But I’m hungry.”, Bucky whined. A bag of chips hit him in the head. Tony laughed and closed the cabinet where he’d gotten them from.

“Eat those. God knows it won’t ruin your appetite.”, Tony smirked. 

It was true, Bucky could eat several families out of house and home.

“How long until the surprise is out of the oven?”

“Another twenty minutes or so.”

Bucky groaned loudly, throwing his head back on the couch cushions and stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth. He turned the tv on to pass the time.

He heard a timer go off just as he was about to take a nap. He looked over the back of the couch into the kitchenette and saw Tony taking out a lasagna. His stomach growled and all sleepiness from his interrupted nap was gone. Tony brought two plates to the couch and sat down.

“I gotta tell you something.”, Bucky said.

“Me, too. You go first.”

“I told Steve everything. I told him about you and he said he’s not gonna be so rude to you anymore. Sam and Clint won’t, either.”

“You told him I’m your...”

“Boyfriend. Yep. What’s the thing you were gonna say?”, Bucky asked.

“I talked to my mom and she’s got an apartment nearby that she doesn’t really use anymore. I told her I didn’t like living in the dorms and she said I could have it. I though, since the semester is ending, that we could stay there.”, Tony said shyly, playing with his uneaten lasagna with his fork.

“You got us an apartment?”, Bucky asked.

“You only have to stay if you want to. I know it’s kinda soon, but the option is there for you.”, Tony said.

“Of course I want to stay with you.”, Bucky kissed his cheek. Neither of them had eaten their dinner. It looked decent enough. After Tony talked to his mom about the apartment, he asked her for her lasagna recipe.

“Try it.”, Tony provoked.

Bucky did and moaned around the fork.

“This is so good.”

He ended up eating half the pan of lasagna, so Tony believed him. 

“That was a good surprise, baby.”, Bucky kissed Tony down his neck.

“Hold on, that’s not it.”, Tony got off the couch and went to his room. Bucky had an idea of what was to come next. His dick twitched in anticipation. 

“Bucky, you can come here now.”, Tony called five minutes later. Bucky walked to Tony’s room and opened the door slowly. His jaw dropped to the floor at the display in front of him.

Tony laid across the bed in a black lingerie set, complete with stockings and garters and those little straps under his ass that Bucky liked so much.

“Holy shit.”

Then he focused more on Tony’s face. As if it wasn’t perfect enough, he added makeup that brought out his features. His favorite part was the red lipstick.

“Like it?”

Bucky got on the bed, shadowing over Tony’s smaller figure.

“Like it? Doll, you look so good.”, Bucky ran his fingers over the sheer fabric barely covering Tony’s skin. Tony could see the bulge in Bucky’s pants. He palmed it, making Bucky’s breath catch.

It wasn’t long until Tony started trying to undress Bucky. Once his jacket was off, he went for his pants. It was a bit of a chore because Bucky was thoroughly uncooperative, as he was distracted by marking Tony’s neck and shoulder with hickies and bite marks. Once the pants and the shirt were gone, Bucky’s boxers were all that was left. Bucky made quick work of them, his erection standing against his stomach. 

Tony’s goal was to lose his virginity. He wanted his first time to be with Bucky, along with all the rest of the times he’d ever have sex. He had to ease into it, though. Bucky was still unsure if Tony was ready or not. He had to show Bucky that he was.

He let Bucky lay down and got to work with the best blowjob Bucky had ever had. He even went so far as to read some tips online. By the way Bucky was responding, with breathy praises, shaking thighs, and his fist in Tony’s hair, he gathered that he was doing a pretty good job.

“So fucking good, Tony.”, Bucky thrusted his hips upward without thinking.

Tony had Bucky on the edge of orgasm, but he liked to tease Bucky. He let go of Bucky’s cock and crawled up Bucky’s body.

“What about me?”, Tony pouted.

Bucky looked down and could see Tony’s weeping erection through the sheer black fabric. He released Tony’s dick from its lacy confines and stroked it lightly, driving Tony crazy.

They caught each other in a passionate kiss that had Bucky biting at Tony’s bottom lip and Tony getting lipstick all over Bucky. There was red smeared all over Bucky’s neck and face. Maybe Tony had to invest in a better kiss proof lipstick.

Tony rutted against Bucky as he grew more and more needy.

“Please, Bucky, fuck me.”, he whined. Bucky paused and saw that Tony, behind lust and pleasure, was serious. 

“Be right back.”, he was gone for a second before he came back with a bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

“When did you get this? Why is it half-used?”

“You’re not the only one I’ve been with.”

“From now on, I will be.”, Tony brought Bucky close possesively and kissed him again. 

Bucky turned Tony around on all fours and put a generous dollop of lube on his finger. He spread it over Tony’s entrance and watched as Tony twitched and pressed back on his finger.

“Patience, baby. Not yet.”

“I want you in me, Bucky.”, Tony begged, nearly weeping.

“I know, doll. I need to prep you first.”

The first finger breached the tight ring of muscle and Tony keened into the pillow. Bucky spread the lube around, occasionally brushing against Tony’s prostate in the process. It make him see stars and his dick jerk. The second finger was added and there was a sting that wasn’t there before.

“It might hurt for a little bit, Tony, but I got you.”, Bucky pressed kisses between Tony’s shoulder blades. He fucked his fingers in and out of Tony’s ass and picked up a rhythm. Tony moved against Bucky’s fingers, trying to get him to brush over the bundle of nerves again. Bucky scissored his fingers, drawing delightful little noises from Tony.

The third finger had Tony begging Bucky to fuck him. Still, Bucky wanted to make sure Tony was ready. With a few right movements over the sensitive spot, Tony moaned as his first orgasm of the night racked through him. Bucky continued to move his fingers as Tony rode the waves of pleasure out.

Bucky pulled his fingers out after that. He stroked his cock with a lubed hand and positioned himself at Tony’s entrance.

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes, please. Fuck me, Bucky. I need you.”, Tony wept into the mattress. 

Bucky moved slowly forward, entering Tony at a glacial pace. Tony felt a stinging, burning sensation as he was stretched beyond what Bucky prepped him for. 

“Stop.”, Tony said, wanting time to adjust.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”, Bucky moved to pull out when Tony reached back and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull out. Just give me a second.”, Tony said breathlessly. Shortly, the pain faded and he told Bucky to move again. By the time Bucky bottomed out, Tony was moaning and professing Bucky’s praises.

“God, you’re so big. Fill me up, Bucky, please.”

Bucky’s pace picked up and Tony was pushing back, deepening his reach. Tony felt Bucky’s hands roam his body and play with the straps of the lingerie. He popped the straps and the garters, marveling at how Tony looked. It hugged him just right and made his ass look even better. The way his ass moved when Bucky thrusted against him was enough to make him cum alone.

Bucky held Tony tight by the hips and thrust into him hard. Tony was whining and whimpering, biting his lip and burying his face in the pillow so he wouldn’t be too loud.

“I want to hear you, doll.”, Bucky ground out. 

Tony felt another orgasm coming at full speed. He’d already cum once, he didn’t want to cum again so soon. He was afraid if he let go of the tension he held, he’d ruin the night. 

Bucky started pressing kisses down Tony’s spine, remembering what it felt like when he lost his virginity. He reached around to Tony’s front and wrapped his hand around his cock. Tony gasped and sighed when Bucky began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

“Let me hear you, Tony.”, Bucky kissed up his neck.

Tony started to relax, letting out a few moans and exhales. Then, with some slight repositioning, Bucky was hitting Tony’s spot dead on over and over again. 

“Oh, fuck! There, yes, there! Oh my God, that feels so good. So fucking good. Fuck me harder, Bucky, harder.”, Tony cried out, begging as he arched his back further for Bucky.

Bucky’s hand slid from Tony’s hips to his cheeks. They were round and plump and fit perfectly in Bucky’s hand. His other hand was busy at work trying to draw another release out of Tony. He achieved his goal shortly after he started, with Tony quaking with pleasure.

With some more well-angled thrusts, Bucky had Tony cumming again. Bucky finished not long after. Tony was a wreck. A horny, touchy, sleepy wreck. Bucky laid down beside him and let him nestle into his side.

“You told Steve I was your boyfriend?”, Tony asked.

“Mhmm.”, Bucky hummed, still ogling at Tony’s body. Tony started to giggle and Bucky looked at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“My lipstick is all over your face.”

—

The next morning, Tony tried to stand, but his legs felt like jello. It was a Saturday, so neither of them had anywhere to go. They were content to lay in bed all day if they wanted. 

Bucky still had lipstick on his face and one of Tony’s fake eyelashes was stuck to his cheek. They slept pleasantly until Bucky’s stomach started to growl. He hummed tiredly, for once not wanting to abandon his bed in the name of food. He hugged Tony closer, almost laying on top of him.

“Bucky, get up. We’re all sticky.”

“You get used to it.”, Bucky mumbled against his shoulder. Tony squirmed until he was free to shower and clean himself up. Bucky followed his source of warmth into the bathroom.

“Did you have a good time last night?”, he asked Tony. Tony kissed him slowly and deeply while they waited for the shower to warm up.

“You were there, you know I did.”

The shower kept the cold winter air at bay. After they’d cleaned up, Tony decided to make the most of their nakedness. He dropped to his knees, water blocked by Bucky’s body.

“What are you up to, doll?”, Bucky arched a brow and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Nothing.”, Tony said before taking Bucky’s cock into his mouth and blowing him as good as he had the night before. Bucky’s body still hadn’t fully woken up, so the sudden stimulation had his toes curling. 

Just before Bucky was going to cum, Tony took his mouth off him so he’d cum all over his face. Bucky looked down at Tony, who wiped the cum away and sucked it from his fingers. His cock twitched with interest, but Tony stood up, rinsed the remaining mess off of himself and exited the shower.

“Let’s get some breakfast.” 

He walked out into the living room completely naked, his ass still wet and glistening. How did Bucky manage to find someone so goddamn sexy?

—

When Christmas break finally came and they were out of their dorms, Bucky and Tony moved into Maria’s old apartment.

“Damn, this is bigger than the house I grew up in.”, Bucky looked around. 

It was a luxury apartment with two stories and a balcony. The furniture was expensive, the decorations cost more than Bucky’s life. 

Once they had all their stuff put away, which took the majority of their day, they laid down in the bed they would share. The lights of the city cast through the window and onto the walls. They slept soundly during their first night in their new home.

Come Christmas time, Tony had a brief visit with Maria. Howard wasn’t too big on holidays, finding them to be a waste of time. Very Ebenezer Scrooge of him. Maria and Tony exchanged gifts in the apartment she’d given him. 

“Who else is here?”, she asked him after they opened their presents.

“No one.”, Tony answered quickly.

“You have everything set up for two people. It’s okay, darling. This is your home now, I won’t be mad.”, she promised. Tony knew he could confide in his mother no matter what.

“You remember my roommate, Bucky?”

“I always thought he was cute.”

“Mom!”

“What? I’m happy for you, bambino. I’ve got to go now, your father is expecting me back. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Tell Bucky I said hello when he gets back. I love you.”

—

Bucky got to go back home for Christmas. He was swarmed by his three sisters and his mom. 

“We missed you at Thanksgiving.”, Katy, the third of the four, piped up first.

“How have you been?”, Becca, the oldest, asked.

“Did you bring someone with you?”, Lizzie, the youngest, shoved them aside to hug Bucky.

“Girls, let him walk in the door first.”, their mother chastised. 

Bucky walked to the living room, still being asked a million questions. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time, almost a whole year. Becca had just gotten married, Bucky had been away at college, Katy was about to start her first year at a university out of state, and Lizzie was only in her junior year of high school.

They had dinner with minimal amounts of food flying across the table. Lizzie, who would forever be a child, flicked mashed potatoes at Bucky. He threw a green bean back when their mom wasn’t looking, but Becca made them stop.

“She started it.”, Bucky pointed across the table.

“No I didn’t.”, Lizzie stuck her tongue out.

“It doesn’t matter because I’m ending it.”, Becca said sternly. 

Katy exhaled deeply, the long suffering sigh all third children knew. 

After dinner, they opened presents. Lizzie, again, succeeded in antagonizing her big brother by throwing balled up wrapping paper at him. This time, though, when the other two got dragged into it, no one made them stop. Except their mom. When Becca knocked over a lamp. Bucky caught it before it hit the floor, so disaster avoided, right?

After Becca left and Lizzie and Katy went upstairs to bed, Bucky stayed in the living room and talked with his mom.

“You seem different, James.”, she contemplated her son.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re happy. Where’s my broody little Bucky gone?”, she pinched his cheek lightly. Bucky couldn’t hide his smile if he wanted to.

“Have you met someone?”

“Yeah, ma, I have.”

“You didn’t bring them?”

Bucky bit his lip and thought for a moment. He needed to tell his mom the truth or it would haunt him forever.

“Ma, can I tell you something?”, he asked, not answering her question.

“Always.”, she answered.

“I met a guy. And I’m really happy with him.”, he said, confused by her expectant expression.

“And? Was that all? Are you going to marry him?”, she tried to fill in blanks that weren’t there.

“Ma, I’m trying to tell you I’m bisexual.”, he clarified.

“Oh. Well, I knew that already.”, she shrugged.

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew, I’m your mother.”

“And you didn’t care to tell me?”

Winifred sighed and looked at her son, taking his hand in her own. 

“I love you, James. I don’t care who you bring home. I’m glad this boy makes you happy. I just wish I got to meet the person that makes my son smile like this.”

“You will meet him, ma. You’ll love him.”, Bucky smiled, showing teeth and everything.

“I’m sure I will, James.”


	4. Father, Free Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re talking about The Arm, ladies and germs.

Greenish-gray clouds hung low over the lake where Bucky and George Barnes had taken their weekend fishing trip. 

“We better get home before the storm comes or your mother’ll never let me hear the end of it.”, George packed up the tackle box and put their fishing rods in the back of his small truck. Bucky, disappointed that their trip had been cut short, assisted his father in putting everything away without complaint.

The rain came down hard, pelting the windshield loudly as George drove carefully. Thunder rolled above them menacingly, lightning flashed before them, breaking up the darkness for half a second.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon.”, George’s kind smile and easy tone relaxed Bucky. He’d never been a fan of the rain and his father knew the eleven-year-old boy had always been terrified of thunder.

Bucky wanted to listen to the radio, but didn’t want to distract his father from the road. The wind had picked up considerably and he could tell George was worried by the tense expression on his face. Their truck was old - it belonged to Bucky’s grandfather - and George didn’t know if it would be able to handle the quickly rising water. Still, even with the threat of an accident, George tried to keep Bucky calm as he moved around in his seat nervously.

“Just a little rain, kid. Don’t be sad, we’ll try again next weekend. Still wanna catch that bass in the middle of the lake.”

Bucky smiled. The enormous bass in the middle of the lake had evaded many a fisherman for years, but his father was determined to be the one to catch it. 

“Okay, dad.”

The windshield wipers fought against the rain valiantly in an effort to help George see the road. Well, the road that was submerged under six inches of rain water. Other cars passed them on the road every once in a while. They all drive slowly, knowing they could hydroplane at any moment. The wind and the rain would toss a car around like a toy without any struggle.

Night came, darkening their surroundings further, and the truck headlights didn’t do much against the heavy rain.

“Almost home, kid.”, George said. Bucky knew it wasn’t true. He knew the way home like the back of his hand and they’d barely passed the halfway point. Nonetheless, he nodded and hummed in affirmation. 

Distant headlights were coming far to fast from the other side of the road. George and Bucky were between the oncoming lane and a steep drop off.

“Damn kids don’t know how to drive.”, George’s hands tensed on the wheel. Bucky looked to the fast-approaching headlights, then to his father. George always knew what to do, demonstrating as much when he carefully distanced them from the oncoming car and safely passing by it without falling from the drop off. They got back on the road and continued on their way.

A loud clap of thunder tore through the air and shook the ground. Bucky flinched, looking out the window at the thick darkness outside.

Their little truck began to lose its fight against the flood. It was pushed around the road like a child’s toy boat in a bathtub. It was then that Bucky saw his father begin to lose his grip.

“I’m gonna try to stop for a minute. See if it lightens up some.”

It was far too late to stop the truck. It drifted along with the water slowly. A loud honk from a semi-truck coming toward them was their doom. Bright headlights coming around the corner was all they saw before the truck flipped.

The next thing Bucky knew, the roof of the truck was beneath him, he was caught up in the, seatbelt, and he couldn’t feel the left side of his body.

“Dad! Dad? Dad, where are you?”, he called out, but he didn’t get a response. He felt little pinpricks on his face and something warm draining down his neck. 

“Kid! Hey, are you alive? Are you alright?”

Someone outside the car, someone he didn’t recognize, was calling for him. He wanted to stay quiet, but he wanted to know where his dad was even more.

“Where’s my dad?”, he cried out, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Suddenly, there were flashing lights and sirens. The door was torn off the truck, the seatbelt was cut away, but they couldn’t take him out. He heard the paramedics and firefighters talking.

“His arm is pinned against the seat and the rear door. It’s digging into his arm, we can’t get him out without causing further damage.”

They came up with the brilliant idea to cut away what they could, leaving a few long pieces of the truck door sticking out of his arm. They pulled him gently from the truck and Bucky could finally see what was going on. 

“Where’s my dad?”, he asked again and again and again. 

“Come with me.”, a woman said, directing him to one of the ambulances. Bucky looked back and saw the truck in tatters. His grandpa’s truck that he loved so much was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal now.

“Dad! Dad!”, he called out, fighting against the woman. Then, he stilled. He saw the stretcher and the body bag being lifted into the second ambulance. 

“Come on, we have to get you to the hospital.”, the woman beckoned him.

Bucky went without resistance. He rode to the hospital, staring at the doors of the ambulance. His mother was at the hospital - Bucky have them her number in a monotone voice with glazed over eyes. She was a mess, seeing her son in such a state. Covered in cuts and bruises, then seeing his arm torn to hell.

“Ma’am, he needs to go into surgery immediately.”, Bucky heard the doctor say and Winifred clutched to his shirt. They pulled Bucky away from her, he could hear her calling to him as he got farther and farther away.

Bucky woke up several hours later to the sound of muffled voices outside his room in the hospital. Through the window in the door, he could see his mother had been crying. The doctor was explaining something to her with a dull, sorrowful expression.

“He didn’t make it.”, he heard the doctor say. He was old enough to know what that meant. The words settled into his gut and he kept them there. They burned like acid, but now wasn’t the time to cry. He went to wipe the tears falling down his left cheek, but nothing happened. He looked down at where his arm had been the last time he checked and was stunned to find just his bandaged shoulder. Now he really wanted to cry out for his mother, but he needed to be strong for her. She’d just lost her husband, after all.

Once they noticed Bucky moving around in the hospital bed, the room was flooded with doctors and nurses. They checked his vitals, his stitches, for internal bleeding, and found him to be perfectly fine.

“You’re lucky to be alive, son.”, the doctor patted him gently on the back. Bucky didn’t say anything in return. He stared at the pink blanket on his lap.

Winifred was by his side shortly after they all left. She held his right hand tight, her eyes were red and puffy, but her smile was bright and warm.

“My darling, are you okay? I’m so happy you’re alright. I was so worried.”

Bucky hugged her as best he could with one arm. He blinked away tears welling in his eyes as his mother murmured things in his ear, oblivious to her son’s turmoil.

It all came barreling back at him at once. The rain. The headlights. The hill. The truck. The sirens. The body bag.

—

Bucky shot up in bed, gasping for air and his heart threatening to fly out of his chest. His hands were balled into fists in the blankets and he tried to rid himself of the memories by harshly rubbing his eyes. 

“Bucky, honey, what’s wrong?”

Tony’s voice broke up the faint memory of the sirens and the hospital.

“Nothing, baby. Just had a bad dream.”, he laid back down and reassumed his position as Tony’s pillow.

“Is it the same one you had last night?”, Tony spoke softly, trying to sooth the tension out of his boyfriend’s system.

“Yeah.”, Bucky answered dryly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”, Tony asked.

“No.”

His voice was slow, but sharp enough that Tony knew not to press further.

“Okay, tesoro.”

Tony settled back into Bucky’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. ‘The good shoulder’ Bucky called it, to which Tony would berate him and explain that Bucky’s arm was a magnificent piece of art, not just a piece of machinery that gave Bucky an unsteady, albeit sexy, swagger.

“Though Hammer Tech is actual trash, they did pretty good on their prosthetics, I’ll give them that.”, Tony would say. 

Bucky couldn’t fall asleep again that night. Morning, rather. He watched the sunrise breach the horizon, casting pinks and oranges over the skyline. 

—

“Dammit, Anthony! I’m sick and tired of finding your childish projects all over my damn desk.”, Howard tossed blueprints aside without giving them a second glance.

“Sorry, sir.”, Tony picked them up and put them away in his bag.

“You should be doing the work I told you to do. When you run Stark Interprises one day, you can’t fuck around like this. Jesus, maybe you shouldn’t run it at all. If you’re still acting like this now, you’ll never grow up. You’ll always be a fucking child.”

The stench of hard liquor permeated throughout the office. Tony knew what would happen next and braced for impact.

Howard stopped in front of Tony, raised his hand, and hit him across the face hard enough that Tony tasted blood in his mouth. 

“You’re worthless. If I’ve ever taught you one thing, let it be that you’re a piss-poor excuse for a son and you’re as weak as your mother.”, he spat. Tony tensed again as Howard punches him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He got a couple good kicks to Tony’s stomach before he marched out of his office. 

Fortunately, most of the employees had gone home for the night, so Tony was free to walk to his car without being asked about his beaten, bloodied, and bruised face.

—

Bucky plopped down on the couch after he got home from work. He was still shaken from his dream the night before. 

Since his father passed away, Bucky was shouldered with responsibilities far too complex for an eleven-year old. Raising two younger sisters while the oldest one went to friends and substance instead of family to mend a broken heart. Picking up odd jobs to earn extra money while his, newly, single mother worked her ass off as a nurse. Still filling childish obligations to hang out with friends on the weekends after finding a suitable babysitter for his sisters. Promising said babysitter to do housework as payment for their time and generosity. 

His friends had no idea, not even Steve. He knew Bucky’s father died, but not what it entailed. Steve didn’t know any better because he’d never had a father in the first place. So, he didn’t think twice before picking a fight with the biggest kid on the playground and Bucky having to come to his rescue before he got the dogshit beat out of him. He never noticed that Bucky had gotten slower with his punches and that he wasn’t as quick to dodge. Nobody knew how tired he was. 

As the man of the house, Bucky knew he had to take care of his family and keep taking care of his friends. It’s what his father would have wanted him to do. He shouldered the expectations of a dead man without a second thought, as it was surely his family expected of him.

That’s who Bucky was, or who he made himself to be. The big brother, the best friend, the caregiver, the protector, the provider, the good son.

Bucky felt selfish when he, in his lower moments, was resentful toward his father for dying. How dare he leave Bucky with so much to do and learn with no time to figure it out first? How dare he leave Winifred with four children and no time to be with them? How dare he leave them to barely scrape by for years to come? George got the better end of the deal, Bucky was convinced. 

—

Tony opened the door of the apartment slowly. Usually, when Tony would see Bucky was already home, he’d greet his boyfriend cheerfully and follow it with a kiss. Today, however, when he saw Bucky watching tv, he passed him by in favor of their bedroom. Bucky followed, he always did, and asked if something was wrong.

“No, I’m fine.”

Then Bucky took a closer look at Tony’s face.

“Fine my ass. I’ll get you an ice pack.”

Tony had explained to Bucky, in great detail, why Howard would get away with years of domestic abuse. He had the money, the lawyers, and the friends that were willing to lie for him. Compared to Howard, Tony was dirt poor and couldn’t afford the support Howard could get so easily.

Bucky helped Tony out of his clothes, as they had dried blood on them. Tony took one of Bucky’s t-shirts and forewent pants altogether. 

“Let’s just lay down.”, Tony sounded exhausted and Bucky had no doubt that he was.

“Okay, doll.”

With Bucky’s back against the headboard and Tony resting comfortably against his chest, Bucky couldn’t relax like he usually could. He was beyond infuriated and, if it wouldn’t be at Tony’s expense, he’d find Howard and rock his shit for all he’d done to his own son. 

Bucky noticed Tony start to slip. He’d heard the term before, but didn’t exactly know what it meant. Tony started to shake, just barely, but it was noticeable to Bucky. His quickened breathing brushed against Bucky’s chest.

“Shh, baby, you’re okay.”, Bucky soothed him. His silky smooth voice working its slow kind of magic.

“He told me I’m worthless.”, Tony’s voice was so small and quiet, barely above a whisper.

“You’re not worthless, baby.”

There was so much more Bucky wanted to say regarding Howard’s comments. Tony didn’t want to - didn’t need to - hear it, though. He needed reassurance and Bucky could give it in spades.

“You’re important, Tony. You’re amazing and smart and funny and you mean so much to me, baby.”, he spoke slowly as he rubbed gentle circles into Tony’s back.

“He said I’m weak like my mom.”

That was a new one. Bucky had never heard that one before. He wasn’t sure how to approach it, so he got as vague as he could without seeming careless.

“You’re not weak. You’re stronger than anybody I know.”

“I can’t help her, Bucky. She’s stuck there with him and she’s alone now.”, Tony voice shook and he grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s shirt. 

“Doll-“

“Before I left, I could distract him from my mom. He’d hit me and she’d be fine. Now, she’s all he’s got to take out his anger.”, Tony continued.

“Baby-“

“I left her there.”

The first whimper had Bucky at a loss. 

“Shh, Tony, it’s okay.”

It wasn’t. It was the furthest thing from okay. 

The night passed slowly. Bucky grappled for things to say that would make Tony feel better. Sleep came with some difficulty for both of them.

Bucky kept having nightmares, so he gave up and settled to watch over Tony as he slept. 

He’d failed the simple task to make Tony feel better. Tony had ended up crying so hard he tired himself out and fell asleep. Bucky was helpless, he could only watch as his words fell on deaf ears. 

—

The next day, they both sat surrounded by the background noise of the tv. Tony still held an ice pack to his jaw and Bucky gnawed at the side of his thumb - a nervous habit he’d had since he was a child. 

Bucky’s phone rang and he jumped at the interruption of his long train of thought. 

“Hello?”, he answered.

“Hello, sweetheart. When am I going to meet this boy?”, Winifred asked bluntly.

“Ma, what are you talkin’ about?”

“The boy you told me about at Christmas. You said I would meet him. That was a month ago, James.”, she chided like the loving mother she was.

“I- Well...”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll meet him when I come to visit.”, she said lightly.

“When will that be?”, Bucky asked.

“In about fifteen minutes.”

“What? Ma-“

“Goodbye, James.”

Bucky put his phone down, still not convinced that the conversation he just had was real.

“Is everything alright?”, Tony asked from behind his ice pack.

Bucky began to panic. Tony would freak out if he knew his mom was coming to visit. There was nothing he could do about it, though. If Winifred Barnes wanted something, there was no stopping her.

“My ma’s comin’ to visit. I can try to tell her to come another time.”, Bucky tried. He was surprised when Tony broke into huge smile and got up from where he sat on the couch.

“No, she can come.”, he called as he hurried to the bedroom, presumably to change out of his pajamas. He followed Tony to change, as well. 

Once he was dressed, Tony assessed the bruises on his face. He got some foundation, concealer, and a bit of color corrector to even things out a bit. 

“How do I look?”, Tony asked, turning away from his little mirror.

“Great, like you always do.”, Bucky planted a sloppy kiss on Tony’s temple.

Knocking on the door caught Bucky’s attention. He went to answer it, opening the door cautiously for some reason.

“Hello, James.”

“Hi, ma.”

Winifred hugged her only son tight enough that Bucky struggled to breath. 

“This is a nice place.”, Winifred looked around.

“Yeah, it used to be Tony’s mom’s place.”, he said.

“Tony? Is that his name?”, she elbowed him playfully.

“Yeah. He should be out in a-“

“Mrs. Barnes?”, Tony appeared at the end of the hallway. If Bucky hadn’t known any better, he would have never knows that minutes prior, Tony’s face was covered in bruises. 

“Are you Tony? Oh, James, you got a cute one.”, she went to Tony and gave him a hug.

“Ma!”

“What? I’m just saying.”, Winifred shrugged. Bucky’s cheeks were burning red and he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and hide it.

“Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry? I would have prepared something, but I didn’t know we’d be having company.”, Tony fretted adorably. Well, Bucky thought it was adorable.

“No, love, I’m fine. I just came to talk to my son who never calls me.”, she turned to Bucky and gave him a look.

“Ma, I called you two days ago. We talked for two hours”

“A lot has happened in two days. I bet you didn’t know Rebecca is having another baby. Or that Elizabeth met a boy.”, she arched an eyebrow.

“Who’s Rebecca?”, Tony asked. Winifred looked at him sharply, then to Bucky again.

“You never told him about your sisters?”

“He knows I have sisters.”, Bucky furrowed his brow.

“No, I know you have one sister. I’ve heard you talk about Lizzie.”

“He has three sisters. The oldest is Rebecca, she’s a teacher. She’s married to a wonderful man and has two children - another one on the way...”

Tony and Winifred sat on the couch and talked for most of the day, mostly about Bucky. Winifred told Tony about his family, conveniently leaving out George and how he died. Bucky sat in the armchair and listened, messing with his phone as he did so. 

Suddenly, Tony’s phone began to ring. As soon as he answered, his mother’s voice came from the other end in rapid fire Italian. Tony’s face went through a series of expressions before he jumped up from the couch.

“Okay, mom, I’ll be there.”, he put his phone in his pocket and went to get his jacket.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Barnes. I’ve got to go. It was lovely to meet you.”

“Don’t worry about it, love.”, she waved away his concern.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Barnes. Bye, Bucky.”, he kissed Bucky on the top of his head as he passed by to the door. 

“Bye, Tony.”

The door closed and Winifred’s smile melted from her face and she turned slowly to Bucky. Bucky had seen that face before, but he had no idea why she was using it toward him.

“What’s wrong, ma?”, he asked.

“Why is he hurt like that?”, she asked in a cutting tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play like you don’t know what I’m talking about, James. I’ve been a nurse for too long to miss abuse when I see it. I can see through the makeup on his face and when I hugged him, he flinched away. I saw how his lip was swollen, too.”, her words were sharp like knives. She was looking into his very soul, furious at the thought of her own son abusing his boyfriend.

“It’s not what you think.”

“Then enlighten me.”

“His dad is the abusive one. He’s beaten Tony since he was a kid.”

“You know this and you haven’t done anything about it?”, her brow tightened and she leaned forward a little.

“Ma, he’s Howard Stark. CEO of Stark Interprises. If someone tried to do anything about it, the allegations would just be swept under the rug. Nobody can touch him. Tony’s already explained it to me.”

Winifred leaned back against the couch and huffed. As much as she despised parents who had the nerve to lay their hands on their children with violent intent, she was also familiar with how often it was overlooked by the police and everyone else. Tony was just another case of some rich bastard that thought he could do whatever he wanted, and he could because he had the funds to support a team in his defense.

“You take care of him. I’m sure he’s spent his whole life questioning people’s love towards him. It’s a side effect of abuse. You better not ever let him question yours.”, she pointed at him.

“I’m doing my best, ma.”

That was Bucky. The big brother, the best friend, the caregiver, the protector, the provider, the good son, and the good boyfriend.

—

Tony got to the mansion shortly after Maria called him. When he saw her, she was just as emotionally confused and compromised as her son.

“He’s dead. Caro mio, he’s dead.”, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. His ribs cried out against her weight ramming into them, but Tony didn’t mind.

“How?”

“He went out last night. He was drunk, but he tried to drive home anyway. They found him on the side of the road this morning. He ran off the road and crashed into some trees. He’s gone, Anthony, he’s dead.”


	5. Abundant Appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SEXUAL VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! If you or a loved one is triggered or offended by or sensitive to any sort of sexual violence/abuse, then please leave
> 
> Learn a new recipe, rent a car, call your grandma, she loves you.
> 
> DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON’T LIKE THE SUBJECT MATTER!!!!

In retrospect, maybe getting his brains sucked out through his dick wasn’t the best activity to partake in immediately after seeing Tony’s father’s dead body. However, Bucky didn’t have the clarity of thought to come to that conclusion at the moment. The minute Tony pulled him into the custodian’s closet and got on his knees, Bucky’s mind was scrambled.

“Tony, holy shit, ahh, you feel so good. You’re so good, baby.”, Bucky’s voice rumbled lowly. He was trying to be quiet so they wouldn’t get caught, but Tony didn’t seem to care either way. The sinful noises he made around Bucky’s dick filled the small space.

Bucky had come upon the glorious discovery of Tony’s deep-seeded praise kink. Yes, he was aware that it was more than likely the result of years and years of daddy issues, so he was careful not to abuse his power.

Bucky grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair with one hand and placed the other on his jaw, holding him still. He then began to thrust down Tony’s throat, drawing a couple of harsh gags from him. He knew Tony could handle it, he’d taken Bucky all the way down before, so he wasn’t worried about the choking or tears running down his face.

“You’re so pretty, babydoll. So good, taking my cock like that. You’re such a good boy, Tony. That’s it, baby. Just like that. You love my cock, don’t you, baby?”

The hum Tony gave in the affirmative sent sinfully-sweet vibrations through Bucky’s body. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, the tension growing and growing.

“That’s it, doll. You’re doing so good, Tony. Love you like this, babydoll.”

His fist got tighter against Tony’s skull. The way his dark eyes opened and closed lightly as he focused on sucking that long, thick cock had Bucky fighting not to cum too soon.

Tony’s hands were on his thighs. He resisted pleasuring himself until Bucky was finished. He could feel his dick straining against his slacks, tenting the material. Tony pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of Bucky’s dick, drawing a long, low moan from him.

Bucky shot his load down Tony's throat and, like the good boy he was, Tony swallowed every bit. He bobbed his head, sucking Bucky’s cock clean, leaving Bucky’s legs shaking a bit. Bucky brought him up afterwards and left hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck. Tony gasped and giggled as Bucky got to work leaving hickies wherever he could.

“Bucky.”, he keened, his voice raw and raspy.

“Yeah, babydoll?”

“We have to go back out there.”

Bucky stopped and saw that Tony was, unfortunately, serious. He’d brought Bucky to the closet because he needed a break from all his father’s friends crowding him at the funeral. It hadn’t gotten any better at the wake. Now they were all drunk and touchy, appreciating Tony’s body more than they should.

He needed reassurance that Bucky had him and nobody else. Bucky was more than happy to oblige.

“If you say so, Tony. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, tesoro.”, he kissed Bucky’s cheek.

They left the closet, walked down the long hall in blissful silence, and eventually found everyone else. 

Again, Tony felt the heavy stares of his father’s colleagues on him. Bucky pulled him close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, when he felt Tony tense up again. Tony didn’t know how Bucky could casually dismiss them, but it put him at ease when Bucky wasn’t riled up.

It wasn’t long before Maria stole everyone’s attention when she got into the wine. She was dancing and singing, leaving no opportunity for the men to stare at Tony.

“Wanna get outta here?”, Bucky leaned toward him.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

—

They got back to their apartment just as the sun began to set. Tony was left with a, now, barely there erection since they left the custodian’s closet. Bucky could finally give him the release he craved. When Bucky went to sit in the couch, his suit jacket laid over the arm of it, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, and his tie loosened, Tony went to him and took his hand.

“What?”

“I didn’t get to cum.”, Tony said in the way he knew Bucky liked. There was something about that certain tone that drove Bucky crazy.

“Poor thing. What do you want me to do about it?”, he pulled Tony into his lap. 

“I want you to fuck me. Over the coffee table like when you watch football and I’m all impatient and horny.”, Tony tugged at Bucky’s collar. 

“Looks like you got too many clothes on for me to fuck you like you want me to, doll.”

Tony got up off Bucky’s lap and undressed himself. His clothes quickly fell to the floor around him and Bucky watched with unwavering adoration for Tony’s body. Tony unbuttoned his pants and shucked them off easily, revealing Bucky’s favorite pair of Prussian Blue panties. His eyebrows shot up and so did his libido.

“You wore those for me, baby?”

Tony nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, offering a sly smile.

“But that’s not all of it, is it, doll? Go get the whole thing.”, Bucky leaned back into the couch cushions. He watched Tony pad to the bedroom to complete his skimpy little ensemble. Bucky, in the meantime, reached over to the side table next to the couch and got a bottle of lube. He had stashed of it around the apartment depending on where Tony suddenly wanted to have sex.

Tony came back out to the living room and Bucky nearly sprang a boner at the sight of him in a matching Prussian Blue nightie that barely reached the tops of his thighs. He could see the panties beneath the sheer fabric and the border of lace hanging delicately just below Tony’s ass had Bucky’s dick’s approval all the way. 

Don’t even try to get him started on Tony’s matching stockings. Mid-thigh and the same color, sheer fabric, and lace border at the tops.

It was Bucky’s favorite set. He’d seen Tony in it numerous times, but he never failed to find it endlessly sexy on Tony. Then again, few things looked better on Tony than nothing at all.

“Still like it?”, Tony teased, sauntering over to Bucky.

“Yeah, doll. You’re gonna drive me insane like that.”

“You gonna fuck me now? Hard and fast and raw like you always do? Gonna leave me wrecked and sore after?”, Tony crawled onto his knees in front of Bucky. Bucky’s heart almost flew out of his chest as he listened to Tony talk.

Tony undid Bucky’s pants and stroked his cock to full hardness. Bucky pushed his hands away before he started to buck his hips up into Tony’s hand. He gave Tony the bottle of lube and wrapped his own hand around his dick.

“Get yourself ready, baby.”

Tony smiled, wasting no time to pull his panties down just below his ass and lube up two of his fingers. He worked them inside himself and pushed back against his own hand, letting a string of moans and muffled words loose.

Bucky watched, slowly running his hand up and down his cock. Precum pearled up at the head and he ran his thumb over it, collecting it to spread over the rest of his length.

“God, Bucky, fuck me. Now, I need you, Bucky.”, Tony whined. The way he said Bucky’s name would forever be music to his ears.

“What do you say?”

“Please, Bucky. Please, fuck me.”, he begged.

“Good boy.”

Seeing that Tony’s ass was properly lubed and worked, he joined Tony on the floor, lining himself up behind Tony. He pressed the head of his cock against Tony’s entrance, feeling the right ring of muscle give against the pressure.

Bucky pushed Tony down onto the coffee table and held his hands down beside his head. 

“Bucky-“

“Ya just gonna cum on my cock and nothin’ else, baby. I’m gonna fuck it outta ya. No hands.”, Bucky started thrusting.

Thankfully, the coffee table was on a lavish, expensive, fluffy carpet. That way, their knees wouldn’t be sore like Tony’s were on the hard floor in the custodian’s closet and their neighbors wouldn’t complain about the sound of furniture scraping against the floor.

Bucky didn’t care about the neighbors anyway. They were never around and the ones that were were too old to hear anything anyway.

He watched Tony beneath him. The way his cheeks were colored a deep red and his eyes were squeezed shut in euphoria. The breathy ‘ah ah ah’s he let out were Bucky’s motivation to drive into him deeper, harder, faster. That, and the way his ass bounced against Bucky’s hips when they met. So round, so bouncy, so perfect. It was just so...

Smackable.

“Oh!”

Bucky didn’t even realize he’d brought his hand down roughly on Tony’s right cheek until he saw the blossoming, pink handprint.

“Baby, I didn’t mean to-“

“Do it again.”, Tony cut him off, grinding back on Bucky’s cock, showing him that he was far from hurt or uncomfortable with the spank.

Bucky did it again, harder this time and in the same spot. Tony flinched, but let out a half-giggle-half-moan. He took one hand off the coffee table to stroke himself, forgetting Bucky’s rule. Bucky corrected him swiftly and laid another harsh slap to Tony’s backside.

“What did I say?”

“No hands.”

“That’s right.”

He fucked Tony with renewed fervor. Tony whimpered as his painfully hard dick hit against the underside of the coffee table with each thrust. He wanted so badly to jerk himself off as Bucky fucked him, but he knew the rule.

“You’re close, huh, baby?”

“Y-Yeah. So f-fucking close, Bucky.”

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the blotchy, darkening handprints on Tony’s cheeks. He’d experimented for a second using his metal hand. Tony very nearly splurged all over the carpet at the feeling of the cold metal against his hot, barely bruised skin. His toes curled with the effort to keep himself together.

“Not until I say so, doll.”, Bucky ground out. Tony whimpered and tried to last a little longer.

Bucky was near the end, too. The tight pit in his stomach grew as he fucked Tony. When his pace started to falter, Tony pushed back to meet his unsteady thrusts, adding to Bucky’s pleasure.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Tony let go and cum striped over the carpet. He straighten up a little and jerked himself off, urging more cum to spill onto his hand. His back arched beautifully, his face etched with ecstasy, his hand still lightly pumping his dick. Bucky didn’t even try to contain himself as he slammed into Tony one last time and pulled him up so Tony’s back met his chest. Bucky ravished Tony’s neck and shoulders as he released inside him.

“It feels so good when you fill me up, Bucky. I wanna feel you for days. I wanna know who I belong to.”, Tony began to ramble. He always did after they had sex.

“I can arrange that.”

Leaning back without pulling out, Bucky reached into the side table drawer again. Tony looked back, too.

“What’s that?”

“I got you a present, baby.”

Bucky opened up the black box he’d retrieved and presented a big, hot pink butt plug. There was a heart shaped diamond at the end that sparkled in the light. Tony was in love with it the moment he laid his eyes on it.

“You got that for me, angel?”

“Yeah, baby. C’mon, lean back down so I can put it in.”

The plug was thicker than Bucky’s cock and Tony vividly remembered how long it took him to get used to that feeling. When Bucky pulled out and filled the emptiness with the plug, Tony whimpered at the stinging burn.

“You okay, babydoll?”

“Y-Yes. Just go s-slow.”

Once the plug was snuggly in place, the heart peaking out between Tony’s cheeks, Bucky thumped it, drawing a sharp yelp from Tony.

“Right on your sweet spot, baby?”

“Mmhmmm.”, Tony moaned.

As fate would have it, Bucky’s phone rang from on the couch. Bucky answered it, positioning himself so that he was sitting on the floor with Tony in his lap.

“Hey, Stevie.”, Bucky said pleasantly, all traces of post-coital fatigue gone.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. What time?”

Tony leaned against Bucky’s chest and sighed deeply. His eyelids felt heavy and his breathing began to even out.

“Okay, see ya then. Bye, Steve.”

Tony felt Bucky lean down to kiss his cheek softly.

“How ya feelin’, babydoll?”

“I feel great.”, Tony mumbled against Bucky’s shirt.

“Good, because we’re gonna go see Nat’s band play at the pavilion in the park.”, Bucky stood up, taking Tony with him. He carried Tony to their bedroom and laid him on the bed.

“But we were having fun.”, Tony whined.

“Don’t you wanna see your friend tear up an electric guitar in front of a couple hundred people? Don’t worry about your fun, baby. The concert won’t be as boring as you think.”, Bucky kissed Tony breathless, then went to the closet to get a change of clothes.

“Can I shower with you?”, Tony asked.

“Always.”

—

The park was packed full of people to see Natasha and her band. They had become something like local celebrities in the short time they’d been playing around New York. When Tony and Bucky arrived, they saw a huge crowd of people swarming around the stage.

“Steve said they’re in the back.”, Bucky looked around them. Tony, however, was distracted by a guy not too far away looking at him. Tony intertwined his fingers with Bucky’s, but that didn’t seem to deter him at all.

Perhaps it was the lip gloss or the mascara Tony had on that made the stranger so attracted to him. Tony began to regret his decision. It wasn’t even enough to notice if you weren’t looking close enough, but the thought still lingered in the back of Tony’s mind.

“Found ‘em.”, Bucky said, leading Tony away toward his friends. Tony hid his uneasiness and cheerfully created Sam, Steve, and Clint as he and Bucky sat on their blanket beneath a tree.

Night fell and the lights on the stage pierced through the dark. Natasha and her band started playing and the crowd sang along with their songs. Clint, especially, opted to yell the lyrics as loud as he could instead of singing.

Tony recognized some of the songs, having been present while Natasha wrote some of them. 

“Wanna get us some nachos from the concession stand?”, Bucky leaned into his ear so he could be heard over the crowd.

“Sure.”, Tony replied. He stood up after Bucky hands him some money and made his way through all the people. He was almost to the concession stand when he felt someone grab his arm.

“Hey!”, Tony looked back sharply when he tried to tug his arm away.

“Don’t be like that, sweet thing.”, the guy smirked, encroaching on Tony’s personal space. The people around them were oblivious. With everyone jumping and dancing to the music, Tony and the stranger were being pushed together further.

“You’re too cute to be making such an ugly face. Why don’t you relax and enjoy the concert.”

“I would if you’d get off of me.”, Tony tried to shove him away. Justin clutched onto him harder, his smug expression still in tact.

“Name’s Justin, hot stuff. What’s yours?”, he pulled Tony closer to his chest. He grip got tighter and tighter and Tony couldn’t get away.

“None of your business.”, Tony tried to push him again.

“What’s the matter with you?”, Justin finally started to let his anger show. 

“He’s got a boyfriend.”, Tony heard Bucky’s voice. Justin turned around and was promptly punched in the face. Justin swung back and everyone around them turned to see what the commotion was all about. It turned into a pretty nasty brawl. Tony had to back away to avoid getting hurt.

Bucky was right, after all. The concert certainly wasn’t boring.

—

“Thanks for bailing me out.”, Bucky said. 

“Of course, angel.”, Tony led him to his car.

The cops were called and Bucky and Justin were arrested. Tony didn’t give a statement, even though he was the only reliable witness that saw everything. 

“What happened? Why was that guy on you like that? Was he trying to get you to have sex with him?”, Bucky asked roughly.

This is what Tony didn’t like. Bucky had a temper, though not as easily triggered as it used to be, but Tony had enough of angry men in his childhood to last him a lifetime. 

“I don’t know. It’s over now, dolcezza, don’t worry about it anymore.”, Tony said with a small smile, kissing Bucky’s cheek sweetly.

—

Tony knew his makeup would get him in trouble one day. He knew he should have kept it in the bedroom. He laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling, his fingers restlessly toying with the blankets as his brain ran wild. Bucky wasn’t asleep, either, but for different reasons. He was still fuming about the Justin guy from the concert. 

Tony hoped morning would bring better things. He liked to think it would, but it didn’t most of the time. He turned on his side, his back toward Bucky.

Was Bucky mad at him? He usually got over whatever had him angry by now. Did Bucky blame him for the stranger trying to get in his pants? Tony’s chin began to tremble and his eyes stung. He stifled his concerns and quieted himself. He didn’t want to make Bucky angrier with him.

Tony swore never to wear makeup outside the bedroom again. He knew testing his limits would lead to no good.

—

“Hello, Tony.”, Obadiah said as he entered Tony’s office.

“Hello, Mr. Stane.”, Tony greeted cheerfully. 

“If you don’t mind, I need those blueprints for the project you wanted the team to start on.”

“Oh, they’re in the top drawer of my desk.”, Tony pointed. He was across the room by the massive bookshelves lining the wall. 

Obadiah went to his desk, picked up the blueprints, then paused, still looking in the drawer.

“Find something you like?”, Tony looked up suspiciously. He felt his very soul leave his body when the man held up a white thong with a single finger. 

See, the problem with this thong in particular was that it was a gift from Bucky. It had Tony’s name stitched into the fabric. Tony’s face went pale and he suddenly felt light-headed. He froze in fear as Obadiah stalked toward him. 

“Something you care to tell me?”, Obadiah hissed. Tony recognized the unbridled fury in his expression and tone, but there was something else mixed in with it. Something that make Tony’s stomach lurch and drop to his feet.

“I-I... it’s-“

Obadiah slapped Tony across the face, silencing him. 

“Sluts don’t speak unless told to.”

No. No, no, no, no, no.

“Obi-“

A punch this time. Straight to his gut.

“What did I just say?”

Another punch, then a shove to bend Tony over the table by the bookshelves. It all happened in slow motion. It was like his brain and his body weren’t in sync anymore. Sounds came in and out like a fuzzy radio, his vision was unsteady, his voice refused to come passed his throat. 

“You like wearing pretty little things, huh?”, Obidiah sneered. He grabbed Tony’s pants and yanked them down, exposing Tony’s baby pink underwear.

Obadiah groped Tony’s ass roughly, like it was his. He bent down and kissed his way up the back of Tony’s neck. Tony’s body kicked into fight or flight and he kicked Obidiah in the knee.

“Pepper! Pepper!”, Tony shouted. Obidiah covered his mouth and pushed him back down onto the table.

“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch.”

“Tony? Is everything alright?”, Pepper called from outside the office. He heard her heels coming closer to the door. It opened and she looked straight to Obidiah.

“Oh my God!”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Security!”

—

Tony sat in the police station for a long time. He’d been taken to a room through the back to avoid the press seeing him walking in. He’d given his statement to the policeman and went through processing. He watched them drag Obidiah away. 

“We have a reliable witness and incriminating security footage of the offense, Mr. Stark. He’s going away, no questions asked. You’re free to go when you’re ready.”, the policeman assured him. Pepper was by his side, too, holding his hand until Maria and Bucky showed up.

“He’s got the same friends my dad did. He won’t be here long.”, Tony was visibly shaken. Pepper squeezed his hand and looked at him, determination evident in her green eyes.

“No, he won’t. I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”

They walked out the back of the police station and waited for Maria’s driver. Once the car pulled up, Maria and Bucky jumped out, his mother engulfing him in her arms.

“Tony, my darling! Stai bene? Dov’ è quel bastardo?”, she spoke frantically. 

“I’m fine. They took him away already.”

“Did he hurt you?”, Bucky asked, seeing the red handprint on Tony’s face.

“Not bad. C’mon, can we just go home, please.”, he nudged passed them to get to the car.

The four of them rode to Tony and Bucky’s apartment in silence. Maria had tear stains on her cheeks, Pepper’s face showed hard lines of stress, and Bucky was stoic and stone-like.

—

Bucky paced around the living room. His hands covered his face, going into his hair to clutch a fistful of something that wasn’t Obidiah Stane’s neck. He’d never forget that name. It would stay with him forever, just like it would for Tony.

“Can you, please, calm down?”, Tony said.

“You’re making him nervous.”, Maria said.

The three of them hadn’t talked since they got to the apartment. Pepper was sent home graciously by Maria shortly after they arrived. 

Bucky stopped, but his demeanor didn’t change at all. Tony sank into his mother’s embrace as the gravity of what had happened finally sunk in. He was very nearly raped in his own office because someone found something he took pleasure in secretly.

“What are we gonna do?”, Bucky finally spoke.

“We are going to keep this quiet. I will personally see that he rots in jail for the rest of his life. Apparently, this is not the first time he’s done this.”

“Keep it quiet? You should be shouting this off a rooftop or something.”, Bucky argued.

“Obidiah has friends and high places, most of which are far more demented than he is. They’ll come for Tony, they’ll come for you, they’ll come for all of us. The best course of action is to make sure no one finds out about this. It’s safer that way.”

Okay, Bucky could get behind that. Safe. Tony needed to be safe. With a surprising about of ease, Bucky agreed.

“Alright. Is that what you want, Tony?”, Bucky looked to his boyfriend, whose head was still leaning on Maria’s shoulder. She cradled him like a precious little thing and rocked him slowly.

Tony nodded wordlessly, his eyes shining with tears that hadn’t shed yet. Seeing him like that only fueled the fire in Bucky’s chest. He leaned onto the back of the armchair and clenched his hands into the cushion. 

It was going to be a long night.

—

Tony invested in several pairs of regular men’s underwear. He threw all his lingerie and panties in a box and kept them in the back of the closet, hidden from everyone. His makeup was thrown to the back of the closet, too. 

Bucky noticed the change in Tony’s behavior. He shied away from his touches and was overall quieter than he used to be. He understood why and gave him time and space to work everything out. He was there for support, if Tony ever needed to talk, but in the meantime, he sat a little farther away and kept his hands to himself.

Tony would look to Bucky when he wasn’t delved in his own thoughts. Since the incident, Bucky had changed. He seemed colder and more distant. Did he blame Tony for what happened? He should have been more careful. Tony curled into himself under the blankets and laid in bed for days.

—

Tony finally broke down months later. Summer vacation finally started and tony was left with nothing to take his mind off what had happened. He’d been operating SI from home so he wouldn’t have to go back to his office. Now, all alone while Bucky worked, Tony found himself bored most days.

He decided to clean the apartment. It always helped him to relax and he really needed to now. He cleaned the rest of the apartment before he started shuffling through the closet, putting things away when he found the boxes he’d hidden. His hands shook as he held the lingerie for the first time in months. 

Bucky came home to find the apartment spotless. Strange to see, as Tony hadn’t left their room in days.

“Tony? Doll?”

He walked into their bedroom and heard crying from the closet. He nearly ripped the door off the hinges to find Tony curled up against the wall, bawling his eyes out.

“Tony, come here.”, Bucky knelt down on the floor. All his inhibitions about touching Tony too soon we’re gone and he felt his heart catch when Tony crawled to him, sinking into his chest and sobbing.

Running on nothing but instinct, Bucky rocked Tony back and forth. Just like that first night. Just like every hard night since then that helped Tony calm down and fall asleep. 

“Baby, I got you. You’re okay, Tony.”

“Wh-Why did he d-do it, Bucky? Why-Why are y-you m-mad at m-me?”, Tony sobbed.

“Mad at you? Baby, I’m not mad at you. What would make you think that?”, Bucky continued to rock him soothingly. His fingers clutched Tony’s shirt, swearing to never let him go again.

“You didn’t look at me for a long time. You wouldn’t hold me or touch me, either. I get that I should have been more careful. I won’t wear them anymore. It’ll only get me in trouble again.”, Tony cried, but was significantly more calm now.

“You can’t, baby, you love your lingerie. So what, he found your thong. That gave him no right to do what he did. They didn’t get you in trouble, doll, because you’re not in trouble.”, Bucky said, his voice getting caught in his throat.

“But that guy at the concert-“

“Was a dickhead and I’m glad I rocked his shit in front of God and everybody.”

Tony fell silent, just relishing in Bucky’s voice and how the rocking was more gently now.

“If you’re comfortable with not wearing lingerie and makeup anymore, that’s fine. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to. But I know they make you happy, babydoll. I don’t ever see you smile so much as when you get more thongs and panties and lipstick. Y’know, besides when you talk about your robots and stuff.”

They both spared a chuckle to break the tension. Then, Tony heard Bucky sniffle. He looked up and saw tears rolling down his cheeks and his lip trembling. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Tony’s.

“What’s wrong, angel?”, Tony asked quietly.

“When your mom called me and told me- When she said what happened- that he tried to... I thought- I don’t know, I thought he really, really hurt you, baby. I thought you were gone. I thought of every worst case scenario I could. I we got there- when I saw you were mostly okay, I knew I couldn’t be without you, baby. I couldn’t ever lose you.”, Bucky let a few light sobs escape.

When Bucky saw the bruises on Tony’s stomach and ribs, he suddenly saw nothing wrong with cold-blooded murder. He tolerated it long enough with Howard, but no one else was allowed to lay hands on Tony like that.

“I’m okay, tesoro. I have you.”

“I don’t ever wanna lose you, Tony. I love you too much.”

Wow, okay, new developments.

Tony was stunned, to say the least. So that’s what he’d been feeling. Bucky finally gave his weak knees, fluttering heart, dopey smiles, and butterfly-filled stomach a name. Love.

“I love you, too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos clear my skin, so leave some please
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
